Of Cobbing and Cuddling
by Bumbledbee
Summary: After saving Scorpius Malfoy from the wrath of Professor McGonagall, Rose Weasley's day to day life begins consisting of more Scorpius Malfoy than she can probably handle.
1. Of saving Slytherins and becoming hip

**Rose Weasley's To Do List:**

1. Finish potions essay on Everlasting Elixirs

2. Proof read Charms essay

3. Return books to library

4. Find out what the commotion down the corridor is

I know what you're thinking, find out what the commotion down corridor is? Seriously Rose? Class starts in ten minutes and you're going to risk being late just to poke your nose into somebody else's business? Fear not! Obviously, I wouldn't risk jeopardising my spotless reputation just to indulge in my harmless pastime of _occasionally _sticking my nose into other people's business. The reason for the gay abandon in which I leapt across the hallway to sneak a peak at what was happening is because I am now an almighty 6th year. A 6th year with FREE periods to study, or chillax as they say..._Chillax?_ Oh Lord, I really am turning into a grandma, who says that these days? Maybe I should take an inch or two off my skirt to distract from my un-hipness...

"Dude! What's your problem?" An outraged voice resounded in the background. Dude! Now there's a word I could use, I'll keep that in mind to slip into conversation next time.

"_My _problem? I think we all know that the problem here is your inability to keep your hands off my girlfriend!" An equally irate voice thundered.

"Your girlfriend? What? I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about!"I craned my neck to see over the crowd of people who had gathered.

"Don't even try Malfoy," A new voice entered the fray, "Sarah saw you last night." Oo, this sounded juicy! I elbowed my way through some first years. Dad always said my pointy elbows would have been great for Quidditch. Shame I didn't have a death wish. Such talent...gone to waste!

"You're her boyfriend? She had a boyfriend?" Malfoy's indignation was now tinged with confusion.

"_Has." _was the acidic reply.

"Well I didn't know! She just came onto me, I swear! How was I supposed to know she had a bleeding boyfriend?"

"Well how about we make sure you don't forget next time." I almost snorted at the cheesy line, but then I realised it was the voice of Ralph McLaggen. I should be supportive of a fellow Gryffindor, shouldn't I?

I finally edged my way in just in time to witness Scorpius Malfoy get punched in the face by McLaggen. Well now. That seemed a bit excessive. Before I could start feeling sorry for Malfoy though, he had already landed one on Ralph. Unfortunately for Malfoy, it was three against one, and each of Ralph's mates quickly put an end to the little spat by hexing him respectively. Fortunately and unfortunately, the brouhaha which would have most likely occurred was eliminated by the tell tale sound of McGonagall striding down the hallway in her sensible shoes.

A moment of silence.

Then mad panic as the words, _oh shit,_ formed in everyone's minds as the students of Hogwarts all tried to escape at once. Revenge may have been sweet for the first years who I'd rudely elbowed in order to reach the scene of the crime, however they barely realised the pain they inflicted on me as they flailed past me in order to escape McGonagall's wrath.

You're probably thinking, what are you doing Rose? Get out of there! Use your glorious cobbing skills and get the hell out of there! I know that would have been the smart thing to do, but I couldn't help but think, well, that it wasn't really fair, was it? Three against one? And he didn't even know that the girl he was kissing had a boyfriend! Plus, he looked so helpless stuck in a body bind with his legs limp with the jelly legs jinx, all while his black eye was already starting to appear. I don't think I'd ever really see Scorpius Malfoy look so...un-Malfoy like. I also couldn't really believe that everyone had so willingly deserted! Didn't he have any friends with him that would have stuck around?

I considered legging it as everyone else had, but the sudden calm before the storm that came with the impressive evacuation of the hallway and impending wrath of McGonagall must have ogled my brains a bit.

"Malfoy!" I shook him, "Oi! Malfoy!" Please don't tell me he's being knocked out.

Grey eyes flicked open, "Weasley?" Ah, such gratitude, such appreciation! No matter, I shall let slide and be the bigger man this time.

Turns out, the fates were having a laugh at us as I literally had to be the bigger man. "Can you stand? I've done the counter curses." Apparently I hadn't done the counter curse for the jelly legs jinx as thoroughly as I would have liked as he slumped on my shoulder. Damn he was heavy, maybe I should've done Quidditch after all. The increasing sound of McGonagall's shoes must have spurred me on and granted me super human strength, because I somehow managed to drag Malfoy and myself along to the nearest tapestry and prop him up against the wall.

Any other professor would have merely strolled past on their merry way to the next class, not McGonagall, however. Not McGonagall. That woman can smell fear. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my knees not to buckle under the weight, and praying to Merlin that we weren't creating a lump in the tapestry. Her steps slowed. My eyes met Malfoy's and mutual dread was shared and our bodies froze, melded together resembling something like the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor.

**Rose Weasley's Thought Process:**

1. Don't move, don't move, don't move, do NOT move!

2. You can do it, Rose! That's right, use your core!

3. Merlin, give me strength.

4. Scorpius Malfoy has nicely chiselled cheekbones.

5. Did I seriously just comment on Scorpius Malfoy's cheekbones at a time like this?

**Scorpius Malfoy's possible Thought Process According to Rose Weasley: **

1. Nghhrr I'll just rest here happily, oblivious to the pain I'm causing Weasley

2. What nice shoulders she has, perfect for dumping my entire body weight on

3. My eye hurts

4. My head hurts

5. My ego hurts

"Ah Minerva" A gravelly voice cut through the stifling silence, "I've been meaning to ask you about fixing up my office."

A swish of her robes as her predatory steps halted. "Mr Filch," McGonagall replied stiffly, "unfortunately I'm running late to my next class, talk to me later." Then like a miracle, she dashed off. Filch's odious presence prevails again! I never thought I'd be grateful for Filch, but I guess there's a first for everything. Apparently he used to be a right stickler, well I guess he still is, but his nose for sniffing out misbehaving students just isn't what it used to be.

My shoulders sagged in relief as the corridor cleared. This was an unfortunate move as Scorpius also relaxed, and we toppled into the tapestry causing a great layer of dust to smother us. Huh, didn't realise he was putting any effort into holding himself up that whole time.

"Sorry! You alright?" He asked as he scrambled off me.

"Fine" I rasped, slightly winded. "Are _you _alright?"

"Been better" was the reply as he gingerly felt his eye. "Thanks, by the way. For all that."

"Oh, no worries. It was nothing" _Nothing?_ My body screamed at me, _that was bloody well something! PAIN! Torture! _"You didn't actually know Melissa was Ralph's girlfriend, did you?"

"No!" Was the outraged reply, "She was the one who kissed me!"

Ah, the woes of being Scorpius Malfoy, just can't fend off the ladies. Well, in all fairness, it was Melissa Green. She is quite wily... Argh, again with the ye olde words! What I mean to say is that, she is quite the...the sluz. Yep, what a sluz.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "Your eye... erm, do you think you should go to the hospital wing?"

"No!" The horror and disbelief in his voice quickly shut down the idea.

"Well you can't very well waltz into class looking like that!" I shot back.

"I know" Malfoy responded gloomily, "and I've got McGonagall as well."

"I do know a spell, I mean only in theory; I've never actually tried it on anyone, but..." I trailed off.

"Do it."

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it." He was resolute.

"But, I've never done it before! I couldn't! What if I botched it up and you end up missing an eye or something?" Oh man, I was starting to sweat.

"Well, if top of the class Rose Weasley can't do it then I'm pretty much screwed." How could he be so nonchalant about this?

And what did that even mean? Was that a compliment? Deep breaths Rose, focus, you can do this. "Okay" I said, trying to recall the exact wand movements. I grasped my wand tightly in one hand, and moved to clasp his chin with the other. My eyes widened slightly at the trust in his eyes as he watched me. I took a breath, "Episkey!" I braced myself for the worst. What would happen? Would he sprout another eye? Or perhaps I had just destroyed his eye sight! Oh Merlin! What had I done? I grasped my face in horror.

"Wow" My head flew up, Malfoy looked... fine. He looked fine! His eye had miraculously healed! Oh thank the heavens! "Thanks Weasley!"

"Wow" I repeated, "I did it! I did it!" I danced wildly around the hallway, I hadn't just seriously maimed my classmate!

"If I'd known how little faith you had in yourself I might not have let you do it." Malfoy's bemused voice cut through my jubilation.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Nothing could bring down the relief and joy of my accomplishment.

"Well, thanks, really. You saved my arse. I really have to go now though, I've got Transfiguration now."

Did I just say that nothing could bring down the relief and joy of my accomplishment? Oh, I weep at my naive optimism. "What?" I gasped, "Transfiguration?" My mind raced, there was only one transfiguration class this year. Wasn't it tomorrow though? I searched blindly in my bag for my timetable. Storm clouds gathered and the world around me collapsed as I realised I had read my timetable wrong. I didn't have a free period, I had...Transfiguration.

"Shit." I stared at the boy in front of me. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_."

And that was how we ended up hauling arse after the teacher we had so valiantly hid from just a few moments ago. Ah, the bitter irony.

"So sorry, Professor!" I wheezed, as I burst through the doors of our classroom.

"Miss Weasley," She narrowed her eyes at me, "Take a seat." Phew, bullet successfully dodged. I scanned the room for empty seats, meeting a questioning glance from Albus, and an apologetic one from Ingrid as she glanced at what would have been my seat next to her. Giving her a quick smile, I all but dived into the empty seat.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy."

I looked up to see Malfoy strolling leisurely into the classroom and nod slightly at McGonagall. How could he be so nonchalant? How could he be so casual about the whole thing? (Although the overall image was ruined slightly by the light sprinkling of dust particles still in his hair)

Apparently McGonagall didn't appreciate it either as she barked "Faster Mr Malfoy."

To his credit, he did speed up considerably... wait, why was he walking towards me? No, stop what you're doing immediately, young man. I will not be tainted by your tardiness! Nooooooo!

By the time he had plopped down into the seat next to me, I had shuffled considerably towards the other side of the table. I would not be guilty by association! I glanced up at McGonagall, but she had turned to write on the blackboard. And then I realised that it was all very clever, this little ploy of his. This whole not walking in together thing...heh, right. I turned in my seat and gave him a sheepish smile.

His eyebrows rose, but he grinned back nevertheless.

Who would have thought, first I'm late to class – unheard of, and now I'm sitting next to Scorpius Malfoy. Who would have thought, Malfoy not as unfriendly and intimidating as I thought...though that may be because I just saved his butt...

"Split up into pairs and practice turning the rat into a tea tray." McGonagall said. I stopped furiously scribbling down the notes on the board to look at Malfoy.

"Hey partner" He said with a quirk of his mouth.

"Howdy!" Yes, I did just say howdy.

"I have to say, we pulled it off." He said conversationally.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We pulled it off, made it to Transfiguration unscathed!"

"Oh right, that we did." I nodded, impressed despite myself. "Huh, good job! We make a good team, Malfoy."

He grinned back, before asking, "What?"

"What?" I echoed.

"Why are you staring at me strangely?" He asked staring at me strangely.

"Oh," I laughed, "just admiring my handiwork. I can't believe it worked! It's completely healed!" I leaned in to get a better look.

"_Your_ handiwork, Weasley? Or perhaps, it was just my parents' handiwork." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ah yes, to think that the dastardly Ralph McLaggen almost ruined the face of an angel." I feigned relief, "And it's all really thanks to me that your modelling career is still intact. Never fear, Malfoy, you'll get your face on the cover of Witch Weekly yet!" I said bracingly.

"Oh Weasley! How can I ever repay you?" He asked clutching his heart, "A signed poster of my latest head shot, or perhaps a behind the scenes pass to my next nude photo shoot?" He grinned rakishly.

"What?" A new voice asked with a remarkably unfriendly tone, tainting the colour of the conversation. We looked over to our right. Oops, Ralph must've heard his name in our conversation. His jaw tightened as he saw Malfoy sitting to my left. "Something you wanted to say?"

"No!" I jumped in, "I was just um, saying how um, Alf Mac was blaggin'. In Quidditch. He fouled..." I trailed off lamely, scrunching up my nose. That was bad. That did not resemble his name at all! Well, maybe if you said it quickly...Ack, but in all fairness, what the hell rhymes with 'Ralph McLaggen anyway'? That's just a crap name; it has nothing to do with my rhyming abilities at all! Nothing at all!

"Alf Mac...?" Ralph asked, my stupidity seemed to have bewildered him. Luckily, it also seemed to have taken the edge of his anger.

Malfoy seemed to sense it was all going downhill and intervened quickly, "Yeah, Alf Mac, he plays reserve chaser for the Caerphilly Catapults...what a tosser." As much as we weren't trying to cause a scene, he couldn't help but add in, "Nice jaw."

I looked over at Ralph to see the remnants of a fading bruise running down his jaw line. I smirked slightly knowing that Malfoy's bruise had completely healed. Wait, why was I siding with Malfoy? Ralph was a fellow Gryffindor! A friend, almost! I shook my head, trying to get rid do these thoughts. Part of me, however, couldn't help but feel justified in my feelings, I mean, it wasn't very nice that Ralph had just ambushed Malfoy like that. Even though, Malfoy had kissed his girlfriend, but still...

"Don't worry Ralph, we weren't talking about you." I said earnestly.

"Whatever you say, Rosie." Ralph replied reluctantly, turning back around.

"The person you are currently working with" McGonagall's voice commanding voice successfully ceased all chatter, "will be your partner for your next assignment." My eyebrows shot up. "It is worth 60% of your overall mark."

Stunned, my eyes met Malfoy's and we both looked at each other questioningly. I guess we were both trying to decide if this arrangement was a good one or not. Despite having gotten along reasonably well moments ago, we didn't really know each other. At all. Hard to believe, really, seeing as we'd been going to school for six years together, but I guess being in different houses and moving in different circles just meant our paths never really collided. In fact I don't think I've ever said more than two words to him before today...

I guess there's a first time for everything! Carpe Diem and all that good stuff! No wait, what's that saying? Oh yeah- YOLO!

Just you wait, I'll be a super hip teenager yet!

_Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in a while, so let me know what you think! All your opinions are greatly valued! :) _


	2. Of sexy hair and being nonchalant

"Do you think it's dyed?" Ingrid asked, chewing on her muffin thoughtfully.

"Died?" I asked shocked, and slightly concerned, "What's died?"

"Scorpius Malfoy's hair, do you think it's dyed?" Ingrid repeated, staring at the Slytherin table.

"What? How could it have…?" _Oh, _I chuckled sheepishly, "Um no, I don't think so." I followed her gaze to the pale mop at the other side of the room. Actually, 'mop' wasn't an accurate representation. It was quite great hair, really. It kind of looked like he'd simply rolled out of bed, run his hand through it and continued on his merry way. Not sleek enough to look like he'd put effort into it, but just messy enough to look undone. Undone enough for girls to fantasise about running their hands through it.

Erm, not that I would be one of those girls, of course.

"So lucky," Ingrid sighed, "most girls would kill for that colour."

"Kill? Who's killing who?" Albus asked, flopping down onto the bench next to me and reaching for some toast.

"No one," I said quickly, "How were Quidditch trials?"

"Good" Albus replied through a mouth full of food, "Though the girl James is considering as my reserve is pretty rubbish. He said she had 'potential', but I'm not sure if he meant Quidditch potential or girlfriend potential."

"Ugh, when will that boy ever learn?" Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Speaking of boys and learning, when are you meeting up with Malfoy?"

"7:30 tonight." I replied.

"Wait, what?" Albus intervened, "What's this with Malfoy?" He looked more agitated then was probably necessary.

"He's my partner for the Transfiguration assignment." And for some reason, I grimaced. Maybe it was the tone of Albus' voice, or maybe I had fallen victim to the whole Gryffindor- Slytherin, Malfoy-Weasley nonsense after all, but I felt like I had to react negatively to our partnership.

"Oh," Albus laughed in relief, "I thought you were going on a date or something."

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly, "Merlin forbid I go on a date with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Why?" Ingrid asked, "I personally think he's a fine piece of male specimen. Take the hair example; do you think it's as soft as it looks?" And that was why I was friends with her. For all the perving on guys she did, Ingrid Glenadell did not buy into stereotypes. "Plus, he's Quidditch Captain so he must be fit."

"Did someone say fit Quidditch Captain?" James asked as he swept in suavely and nicked a half eaten waffle from Ingrid's plate.

"Only if your hair is as effortlessly sexy as Malfoy's." Ingrid replied, unfazed as she plucked her waffle back from James' hands.

"Malfoy's?" James squawked unattractively, "I have sexy hair!" He exclaimed in what seemed to be a genuinely offended manner. He then proceeded to toss his hair back and run his hand through it. I almost expected him to pull out a mirror and some of Monsieur Marcel's Quick Spell Hair Gel for a quick touch up. "In any case we'll smash Slytherin this year in Quidditch, and then we'll see what he has to say about his sexy hair."

"So you agree that it's sexy?" Ingrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I agree that Gryffindor will thoroughly trounce Slytherin at Quidditch this year." James replied haughtily.

"That wasn't what I was asking." She was a hard task master, that Ingrid.

A pause, then "Fine, "James conceded, "As a fellow member of the Brotherhood of Great Hair, I appreciate the way in which he has chosen to do his hair, and congratulate him on his healthy follicles."

"Brotherhood?" I snorted into my pumpkin juice, "Do you hold secret meetings or something?"

"Section 7 subsection 2 ii of the Brotherhood of Great Hair Code of Conduct states that I shall not utter a word to any person or other worldly being outside of the Brotherhood for want of breaching section 10 subsection 4 of the 1984 BGH Secrecy Act." James stated monotonously, and with rather too much reverence.

"Okay..." Ingrid and I shared an incredulous and slightly concerned look, up until now I had thought he had just been messing around. I turned to Albus, "Are you part of this secret group then?" But Albus had already finished his breakfast and left. The chap had the right idea.

* * *

It wasn't until a bit after lunch that I realised that I wasn't as blasé about working with Scorpius Malfoy as I had previously thought. Sure we'd gotten on fine last time I'd talked to him, sure he'd laughed at my lame jokes, but I didn't really know him, did I? What if he was one of those Slytherins who still believed in pureblood supremacy? Sexy hair or not, I was not working with someone like that. Or what if he decided I wasn't cool enough and didn't want to work with the slightly nerdy Rose Weasley who preferred a good book over a game of Quidditch? Or perhaps that wouldn't be a problem as it meant he'd get a decent grade. But what if I didn't live up to his expectations as 'top of the class Weasley'?

Stop it, Rose, get a grip! Who cared about what pompous face Malfoy thought? He was just another poo bum of the Slytherin variety!

Okay... maybe a bit too far. Take a step back, Rose and maybe also cut back on the 1st year like insults? And stop talking to yourself.

"Shouldn't you get going Rose?" Ingrid asked and thankfully interrupted my steady train of self- destructive thoughts. "It's already 7:20."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll go in a couple of minutes" I replied, flicking idly through my Transfiguration text book. It took approximately five minutes to get from the Gryffindor common room to the library, so it was too early to leave. I had to arrive at Just the Right Time. The way my stomach squirmed slightly every time I thought about working with Malfoy had made me realise the measures I needed to take. Nonchalance was key, and as that was clearly not going to happen naturally, I needed to do what I could in order to feign nonchalance.

_**Rose Weasley's Concise Guide to Nonchalance**_

_**Chapter 3- Nonchalance By Way of Auspicious Arrival: **_

_Arrive precisely three minutes after the allotted time. _

_**The Non-nonchalant to Nonchalant Scale:**_

_**10 minutes early**__ - Too eager + too much time to wait around pretending to do something when you're really just waiting around attempting to think up various ways of pretending to appear preoccupied. This results in unnecessary anticipation, anxiety, and an altogether complete lack of nonchalance. _

_**5 minutes early- **__Still slightly too eager + still slightly too long a time to keep up the act of being busy. By starting the act of appearing nonchalant too early, one may find that that stamina may be an issue later in the performance. _

_**3 minutes early- **__Acceptable, however in the interest of appearing nonchalant, early is never the answer. _

_**On time- **__Too perfect and too planned. The chances of coincidentally arriving right on time are simply too slim. This screams – PRE-PLANNED, and altogether ruins the illusion of nonchalance. Avoid at all costs._

_**3 minutes late- **__This is the perfect time to arrive if one is endeavouring to appear nonchalant. This is because you are of course late, but not late enough to render a feeling of resentment and annoyance within the other person (unless they are the type who arrives 10 minutes early). You are simply, nonchalant. Arriving three minutes past the allotted time shows that you thoughtfully intended to arrive on time, however simply had other more pressing matters to attend to. _

_**5 minutes late- **__Risky. This tactic should only be used by those who are highly adept in appearing nonchalant to the point of actually being nonchalant. This is because the 5 minute rule has been overused by less experienced nonchalant imposters and has thus been tainted by their misuse. Warning: Despite appearing to be a safe time to arrive, the 5 minutes late rule may result in the appearance of trying too hard. Use at own risk. _

_**10 minutes late- **__Too late, may give the undesirable impression of being inconsiderate. Other results may be appearing as thoughtless, rude, and/or self-centred. Unless other person is very nonchalant, arriving 10 minutes late will most likely result in aggravation. Remember, you do not wish to offend the other person! _

So now you understand, you see how vital it is that I arrived at the Just the Right Time. I decided to read two more paragraphs of my book, and by 'read', I mean 'look'. I mean, come on, did you really expect me to be taking in any information at a time like this? I had to stay focused, keep my eye on the prize. I glanced over at the clock, 7:26, okay, I still had time. Maybe I'd just go to the toilet while I was waiting; I didn't mention this in my guide, but the need to pee whilst attempting to appear nonchalant can be fatal. A rookie mistake that I regrettably made early on in my career, one that will not be made again!

"You're going to be late Rose." Called Ingrid from inside the dormitory.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Glancing at the mirror I considered taking my hair out. I pulled it out from the hair tie and fluffed it up a bit. Hmm, not bad. I wouldn't make it into the Sisterhood of Great Hair by any means, if there even was such one, but it was tousled in a reasonably attractive manner. I know what you're thinking; you're doing all this for Malfoy, Rose? Seriously? For your information, I was not doing this for Malfoy. I was doing all this for my own confidence, so that I could feel good about myself, so there. And the reason I needed the extra confidence was because Malfoy made me slightly nervous... so um...no. I was still not doing it _for _Malfoy, I was doing it _because_ of Malfoy, and that made all the difference. Hmph.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly better about myself, until I saw the time that is.

7:29! I was a minute late!

"Crap!" I grabbed my bag off my bed, before dashing out of the room.

"Have fun!" Ingrid called as I slammed the door on my way out.

Stuff Quidditch, I could make a living out of running. I don't think I've ever run so quickly in my life. After all, my potential nonchalance was at stake! As I sprinted along the third floor, impressively dodging unwitting students, I finally reached the library. I checked my watch, 7:31. I baulked, two minutes early? No! That's two minutes too early! Two minutes of non-nonchalance! Okay Rose, take some deep breaths, this is fine, this is the perfect opportunity to make yourself look partway presentable after that run. I paced inconspicuously around the library entrance in an effort to kill time and catch my breath. I did admittedly, get some strange looks as I pretended to admire the portraits outside the library, but it was in the name of nonchalance, and it was therefore worth it. I checked the time, 7:33. Perfect.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and walked purposefully into the library. Strange, I couldn't seem to spot Malfoy anywhere. I even did a second lap of the library to check, but came up with the same results. What was the point of feigning nonchalance when the other person wasn't there to witness it? All that planning, gone to waste! I huffed as I found a seat and took out my books. After dithering about for a couple of minutes, Malfoy finally arrived. I checked the time. 7:35. Ugh, 5 minutes late. Wait a moment, _5 minutes late? _I cocked an eyebrow, _interesting. _

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he took a seat across the table from me. He continued speaking, but I was too busy trying to work out if he was a nonchalant imposter, a nonchalant artiste, or just truly nonchalant. Hmm, 5 minutes late. I have to say, the execution was quite flawless. No unnecessary pauses or rambling excuses, not even an over exaggerated apology... _very_ interesting.

A lull in the conversation, "Sorry what?" I asked apologetically, damn, pay attention Rose.

"Oh, I was just asking how your day was." Malfoy replied, congenially. Oh yeah, he was nice. Why did I always forget that? I should not have been thrown off by the normal question. He wasn't some big Slytherin meanie, pureblood supremacist, or even a womanising man whore (well not that I knew of anyway). Scorpius Malfoy was simply another human being who was nice to look at. I mean, nice as a person! Nice as a person!

"Not so good then?" Malfoy asked, judging by the look on my face.

"Oh no, it was fine, just another normal day." I shrugged, "You?"

"Well I got given 3 feet of Ancient Runes to translate, and Melissa Green gave me a quite a death glare when I walked past her in the hallway, but besides that it was a pretty good." He sat forward in his seat, "Anyway, any thoughts on a topic for our assignment?"

All thoughts of nonchalance temporarily left my mind at the mention of Transfiguration. "Oh yes, I was doing some research earlier today and I thought Human Transfiguration would be interesting. It'd be a challenge of course, but I think it would be worth doing something that's a bit difficult if the assignment's worth 60%. I've just always been kind of fascinated by the topic; I mean not that we have to do it or anything. I was also looking at Animgus, but I just feel like a lot of people might do it. Plus we studied it in third year, so it might seem like a bit of a soft option." Oh crap, that was so _not _nonchalant. That was completely _chalant_. Was there any way to lessen the impact of my outburst? Some serious backtracking was in order. "So what do you want to do? I don't really mind, it's completely up to you. Human Transfiguration was just an idea; just something I'm personally interested in, but..."

I would've continued digging myself into a hole where I probably would've met a great deal of people who had tried and failed to be nonchalant, but thankfully Malfoy intervened. "Okay."

I stopped mid sentence, "What?"

Malfoy looked amused, "Okay."

I stared at him, "That's it? So, you want to do Human Transfiguration?"

"Yeah sure, you seem to know a lot about it, and I'm sure it'll be fine if it's got your seal of approval." Again with the strange, subtle compliments! If it had been said to me by someone like Melissa Green, I would've taken it as an insult, but I was quite certain that Malfoy hadn't meant to offend me. So...did that make it a compliment? It was said so easily and simply that I would've missed it had I not been paying attention. Don't worry, I didn't say that aloud, I wasn't about to expose my utter lack of nonchalance more than I already had.

"Great!" Good work, Rose, keep the responses short and sweet. "Do you want to go fetch some books then?"

"Sounds good."Huh, and to think I had been fretting about this for half the day. Contrary to popular belief, or er, my belief, Scorpius Malfoy was an excellent partner!

We'd successfully collected four books when it happened. It was inevitable really, given today's track record. And to think I'd done so well up till now! I mean, I was even made Prefect! Do you think a non-nonchalant person would have been able to achieve that?

It was all Quintius MacBoon's fault, really. If he'd never written his bloody book about Human Transfiguration then we would never have needed it for the assignment, and then I never would have been put in the situation in the first place!

I also partially blame the Dewey Decimal System for placing the book in such an inconvenient position. Not high enough to warrant the use of the ladder, but just high enough for it to be difficult to reach. I wasn't about to jump for it either, no siree, my dignity had taken enough of a bashing as it is, so I resorted to fumbling. Not really ideal in the nonchalant stakes either, but hey, a girl's got to make do with what she's got. In hindsight, I probably should have just used Malfoy as a stool. That would have eradicated all embarrassment that would have otherwise occurred, or should I say, did occur.

If only Malfoy was as unpleasant as I had previously predicted he might be, then he wouldn't have leaned over me to get the book for me. He wouldn't have jostled me slightly, and I wouldn't have felt his warm chest on my back. I wouldn't have jumped when I felt his fingers lightly graze the back of my hand, and the book wouldn't have toppled off the shelf. Then I wouldn't have turned to avoid the book, he wouldn't have caught it above my head, and he would never have been leaning directly over me. I wouldn't have glanced at his lips and he wouldn't have stayed frozen in that position for just a moment too long. I would have avoided his surprised yet strangely bright gaze, and would never have entertained the fleeting thought of what it would be like to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. We would then have avoided the awkward moment when he dropped his arms and stepped back as an impenetrable silence fell like a heavy curtain between us. There would not have been an expectant silence where so many different things could have been said that the possibilities were frightening. My eyes wouldn't have followed his hand as he ran it through it nervously through his hair.

Most importantly, I wouldn't have felt the need to break the silence and ask, "So, do you dye your hair?"

I blame Quintius MacBoon.

* * *

_Annnnd there's chapter two! A review for everytime I wrote the word 'nonchalant'? Haha, let me know what you think so far, I'm open to suggestions!_

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Of Quidditch qualms and acting normal

"It's natural," I told Ingrid despondently as I returned to the common room, falling onto the couch beside her, wedging myself between her and Zoe Blanche. "Hey Zo."

"Oh, you're back!" Ingrid said, looking from her conversation. "What's natural?"

"His hair," I said dispassionately, "it's natural."

"Wait," Ingrid sat up, "You actually asked him?"

I nodded. I didn't feel up to responding in any other way. I had no more energy to feel or do anything; I had used it all up on embarrassment and mortification. I hadn't even confiscated the Ever- Bashing Boomering the second year boys were throwing around in the corridor. That was a sure sign of my decline.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Zoe asked, looking slightly concerned, "You're looking a little peaky."

"Mrghh" I responded attractively, letting my head fall back to rest on the back of the couch.

"So, the study session didn't go well then?" Ingrid asked as she glanced at my figure sprawled inelegantly on the couch.

"Study session?" Zoe asked.

"She's partners with Scorpius Malfoy for a Transfiguration assignment." Ingrid explained.

Zoe's interest was piqued, "Scorpius Malfoy? I didn't know you two were friends."

"We're not really," I croaked, "and we definitely won't be now."

"She's exaggerating," Ingrid told Zoe, "She's always coming to the worst possible conclusions about herself."

Zoe nodded, "James told me about how she almost had a hernia when she was waiting for her O.W.L results last year. Apparently she refused to go downstairs and see her results."

That was true, but I refused to let them gossip about me like old maids as I lay between them half comatose. "I do not always overdramatise things!" I said indignantly, feeling the need to defend myself.

"It's okay, sweetie." Ingrid smiled benevolently at me, "It's not your fault, it's in your DNA. I think you're just programmed to think that way. There's no other explanation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked insulted, raising my head to look at her.

Ingrid simply looked away, turning to speak to Zoe, "So, what do you think happened? Do you think she accidentally tucked her skirt into her knickers?" My mouth fell open, she was ignoring me now? The audacity!

"Hmm no, nothing that embarrassing." Zoe replied, tapping her chin, "Maybe she just sneezed on him or something?"

"Plausible, plausible," Ingrid responded as she cocked her head as if in deep thought, "Or perhaps she wrote her notes messily." I narrowed my eyes.

"Or forgot how to do a spell?" Zoe suggested.

"No, I've got it!" Ingrid snapped her fingers, "He found out she only got an E on her last Potions essay!"

"Oo, good one, yeah yeah." Zoe nodded in agreement, "That's got to be it. Merlin, I couldn't imagine that. How embarrassing!" She winced for effect.

"I know," Ingrid shook her head in disbelief, "poor thing, I don't know what I would have done if I'd got an E, let alone have someone find out about it!"

By this stage, I'm pretty sure I had gritted my teeth so hard together that I had begun to chip my own teeth.

"Poor Rosie." They both said in pathetically precious voices. In unison. In unison! Do you know how annoying that is?

That was the last straw, "I didn't get an E in my last Potions essay!" No one messed with Rose Weasley's grades. I worked hard for those things!

That was when the laughing began. "I knew it! I knew the grade would be the little nudge we needed to push her over the edge!" Ingrid exclaimed gleefully.

"I hate you both." was my inspired comeback.

"So what really happened then?" Zoe asked, taking pity.

I sighed. So I told them, explained the whole bloody debacle. I told them how it had all started off swimmingly, and then gave them a play by play of the gradual descent from the promising beginning to my current fragile emotional state. Infuriatingly, they didn't even seem to be appalled in the slightest! In fact, Ingrid was positively delighted at the thought of me pressed up against a bookshelf by Scorpius Malfoy! I believe her exact words were, "And in the library of all the places! How risqué!" She then proceeded to give me an approving nod. Well, I'd tell her what she could do with her approving nods.

Admittedly, they both did gasp in a somewhat horrified way when I described how exactly I had asked him about his hair colour. This reaction, however, was tainted by the fact that I saw their lips quivering and eyes crinkling as they struggled to suppress their laughter. Sure it was nice when Ingrid swept me up into a comforting hug, saying "poor dear", but then I felt her shoulders shaking and laughter burst from her lips like fire from a Hungarian Horntail.

For that reason, I felt I was justified in haughtily saying "It's all your fault you know."

"What?" She asked incredulously through her laughter.

"It's your fault." I reiterated, "If you hadn't said anything about his hair this morning, I would have never even noticed it (slight lie, but she didn't have to know), and then I would never have asked him about it!"

"Hey," She said raising her hands, "I'm only human. When someone strolls past me with hair like that, it would be criminal not to notice. It's his fault for growing hair like that in the first place!"

I considered her argument. She had a point. "Hmm, do you think I should sneak into the Slytherin Boys' Dorm tonight and shave it off?"

"No!" She exclaimed, her voice all shades of horrified. "Well, yes to the sneaking into his dormitory, but no to the shaving." She pointed a finger at me as if I was a naughty child, "NO."

"He does have quite nice hair, doesn't he?" Remarked Zoe thoughtfully and I groaned internally, not this _again_. "It's a little too blonde for my liking though."

For some reason Ingrid was smirking, "Ah yes, you prefer the tall, dark, slightly idiotic, but handsome types, eh Zo?"

Zoe groaned and put her head into her hands, "Ugh, don't remind me."

I looked at Ingrid, "What's up with her?"

"You think you have all the problems, Rosie? Poor Zoe's got it ten times worse." Ingrid replied without a hint of sympathy in her voice. What's wrong this woman? Has she no feelings?

"Why?" What's wrong?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"You know that bird Albus was telling us about at breakfast today? The one who James made his reserve because he thought James fancied her?" Ingrid asked, "Well, here she is!" She exclaimed, positively gleeful as she grabbed Zoe by the shoulders.

"Zoe?" I asked incredulously, "You're on the Quidditch team?" I had expected James to have picked someone athletic, or ditzy, or at least someone of the Melissa Green variety. Not someone as sweet as Zoe Blanche!

Zoe finally looked up, "Reserve seeker, I'm doomed. Doomed!"

"But how? What?" I spluttered, utterly perplexed, "Why did you try out?"

"Because of someone named James Sirius Potter." Ingrid grinned, "Ah, it's so romantic I could levitate! Wait a moment, Wingardium Leviosa me will you, Rose?"

"You like James?" I asked, ignoring Ingrid's tomfoolery.

Zoe sighed, "Yeah, I think so." She didn't look too happy about that revelation.

"You _think_ so?" Ingrid interjected, "That's not what it sounded like when you were telling me before Rose arrived!"

"Who am I kidding? It's never going to happen, Ingrid." She said miserably. "He's James Potter. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, probably going to play for Fuddlemore United next year ("Puddlemore" Ingrid, corrected quickly), he's the son of Harry _bloody_ Potter" I grinned, Zoe Blanche swearing? I never thought I'd see the day. "and, and..." She trailed off, flustered.

"Member of the Brotherhood of Great Hair?" Ingrid supplied helpfully.

"And a member of the Brotherhood of Great Hair!" Zoe exclaimed with great conviction, then she seemed to realise what she'd just said, "Wait, what?"

"Sure, he's all of those things" I said gently, "but he's also James Potter, slightly immature goofball, who's fiercely loyal and surprisingly thoughtful."

"I know," moaned Zoe, "and that's the problem."

"There's no problem, Zoe. This is great! You would make such an amazing couple!" Ingrid said encouragingly.

"You really would," I nodded, picturing them in my mind's eye with surprising clarity. James standing there grinning boyishly with his arm around Zoe, who smiled, tucked comfortably into his side, blushing prettily all the while.

"But, putting feelings aside. What on earth am I going to do about Quidditch?"Zoe asked.

That sobered us both up pretty quickly. "Um, okay." I said, getting down to business, "What do you know about Quidditch?"

"Um, I know there are seven players, one Snitch, two Bludgers, and a Waffle." Zoe said as she counted on her fingers.

Ingrid and I looked at each other; the situation was worse than we had anticipated.

"Okay, first of all it's called a Quaffle," said Ingrid, then seeing Zoe's face begin to crumble in despair, she quickly added, "but that doesn't matter, because you're the Seeker so you don't have to know that nonsense anyway."

"You've played before, right?" I asked. "You must be pretty good if James made you Albus' reserve."

"Today was the first time I've flown on a broomstick since Flying Class in First Year." Zoe responded glumly.

"You must be a natural then!" Ingrid said bracingly.

"That's the thing, I'm not! I'm absolute rubbish, really!" Zoe insisted.

"Then how come you made the team?" I asked.

"I don't know! I have no freaking idea!" She exclaimed, throwing up her arms. "Not many people turned up to try out for Seeker, because I guess we all knew Albus was going to get it. There were a few second years that were about the same standard I was, and two fourth years that at least looked like they'd played Quidditch before, so why in Merlin's name did he pick me?"

"Because he likes you, silly." I told her, with a smile. "Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Plus you're reserve," Added Ingrid, "and everyone knows they never do anything. So essentially we now know that the object of your affection fancies the pants off you, _and_ you don't have to play Quidditch. Yay!"

"I don't know..." Zoe still looked slightly unconvinced, "and James says I still need come to training."

"Aha, and did he also tell you to stay after training for some private practice?" Ingrid wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, don't you understand? It means I still have to play Quidditch!" Zoe wailed.

"Well, if you're really worried. We could help you with some basic knowledge." I suggested, taking pity. "My family's a bunch of Quidditch fanatics, so I've picked up some stuff over the years."

"And, I used to play with my brother when he needed to practice." said Ingrid, "Together we might be able to fill the gaps in your knowledge."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Zoe asked, her blue eyes round, "Thank you!"

Phew, and I thought I had problems in my life. Hah, Transfiguration assignment, and who's sexy hair?

* * *

It was during Charms the next day that I realised I needed a plan of action. After all, my Transfiguration mark would be going down the drain if I didn't clear this mess up! Plus, Malfoy would think I was some bumbling fool for the rest of his life. I can see it now, Scorpius Malfoy ten years down the track telling his angelically haired children, "Ah yes, that Rose Weasley. Keep away from her, do you hear me? She's slightly deranged, and has a fetish for our hair. Whatever you do, don't let her touch it!"

Oh Merlin, I couldn't let that happen.

Yes, a plan of action was of the utmost importance!

**Rose Weasley's Possible Plans of Action: **

1. Avoid him

2. Be nonchalant

3. Act normally

4. Be super friendly

Okay, I think we can all agree that no. 2- be nonchalant can be crossed out. Much too ambitious at this delicate point in time. Be super friendly? No, that would just be too excruciating.

A scrap of paper slipped into view, '**What are you doing?'** It read. I looked over to see Ingrid with a baffled expression as she peered over my shoulder.

_Deciding what to do about my little mishap with Malfoy, _I wrote back.

I heard her snort, **Nonchalant? Seriously Rose, you being nonchalant? **

Had she said this just last week, I would have been seriously affronted, but after yesterday's failure I could only think, why didn't you warn me of this yesterday, Ingrid? Why?

_If you hadn't already noticed, Ingrid, I've already crossed that out. _I wrote back with great conviction, creating a few ink splotches.

**Well, you can't avoid him. That's just too obvious. Why don't you just act normally? **

Act normally... hmm, I guess that couldn't be too difficult, right?

Oh, how wrong I was...

* * *

The first time I saw him that day was while I was waiting outside the History of Magic classroom for the class before mine to finish. It was the perfect opportunity! He was walking past by himself, and we even made eye contact. Maybe it was because I suddenly recalled the feeling of his body against mine and the look in his grey eyes, or maybe I was just being a nitwit. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to say hi, smile or even acknowledge him. It was like I went into defensive mode or something, and I immediately flicked my eyes away from his.

Pitiful, I know. To make matters worse, the class before me ran ten minutes late. This meant oodles of waiting time, which meant oodles of thinking time, which meant oodles of thinking about Malfoy time. So I stood there, cursing myself for not having the courage to say anything to him whilst reliving the ghost of his lips on mine. Then cursing myself some more for thinking such preposterous thoughts.

The second time I saw him was in Potions. How had I never realised he sat in the row behind me? When did this happen? I even asked Albus, who was my Potions partner, if Malfoy had always sat behind us, and apparently he'd been sitting behind us all of last year as well.

To think I only noticed when I shrugged off my robe and turned around to drape it on the back of my chair. I should have said something, even a nod would have sufficed at this point. Instead I just stared at him like a goober and then turned back around quickly in my seat. I don't know if I was just being paranoid, but I could have sworn I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head for the rest of the class. Needless to say, I spent the whole lesson sitting tensely in my chair, willing myself not to look at him, and not paying the slightest attention to what was going on in class. I didn't even answer any questions in class! Not one!

I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. Or be a Prefect for that matter.

The third time I saw him was in Transfiguration. You know that class? The one where I sit next to Malfoy? Funny that. I had seriously considered booting Laura Robertson out of her seat so I could sit next to Ingrid, but in the interest acting normal, I forced myself to take a seat in my usual spot. Malfoy hadn't arrived yet when I sat down, so instead of chatting away with Ingrid as I could have been, I was stuck there thinking up unrealistic scenarios as to why he wasn't here yet. As I sat there resting my check in my hand, someone with dark hair moved to sit next to me. I turned around to notify them that the seat was taken, when I came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. My mouth fell open as I spluttered incoherently. Before I managed to form a full sentence, he said, "I lied."

"What?" I asked, staring like a stunned mullet at his now black hair. I couldn't help it; it was just so... black. Not that it looked bad or anything, but it was just such a contrast to his flaxen locks. Yes, I did just say flaxen locks.

"Last night," He carried on seriously, "I lied. You asked me if I dyed my hair, and the answer is yes. This is my real hair colour. This is it. The real Scorpius Malfoy."

It took me a little too long to realise that he was in fact, joking. But come on, give a girl a break. I had to not only register the shock of seeing him after the trauma of last night, but also adjust to seeing him with dark hair.

"It was a real pain maintaining that shade of blonde, I mean, the roots were a nightmare, but it was worth it." He continued, "Beauty is pain, you know."

I laughed in disbelief, "But, why?" I gestured at his hair, as speaking was clearly out of my capacity at this point in time.

"Well, you dashed off really quickly yesterday night, and you were avoiding me like the plague today, so I had to do something to make you speak to me again!"

My eyebrows shot up, "Unbelievable" I muttered, shaking my head, "You did that all just so I would stop ignoring you?"

He shrugged, "Something had to be done. How awkward would it have been if we sat next to each other for an hour without speaking or acknowledging each other!"

I nodded mutely. He was chock full of surprises, that Scorpius Malfoy, I'd give him that. Despite the shock, I couldn't help but ask, "You didn't actually dye it, did you? I mean, it's not permanent, is it?

He chuckled, "Nah, just charmed it. That's why I was a little later than usual to class. Why?" He asked, grinning cheekily, "Do you miss the blonde?"

"Wha?" I was caught off guard, "No, it's just that. Um, well, the blonde hair was nice..."

Fortunately, McGonagall then started class, saving me from the embarrassment of having to explain myself. This left me with a lot of time to ponder the events that had just unfolded. Had he seriously just charmed his hair black so I wouldn't feel so embarrassed about what I'd said last night? Seriously?

That was so...so _nice. _I know I shouldn't have been so puzzled about it all, but it was just so unexpected.

Well, one thing was for sure, Scorpius Malfoy was one top bloke.

* * *

That's chapter three all done! Hope you enjoyed! :) By the way just out of curiosity, do you guys know anyone who actually has grey eyes? Cause I don't think I've ever met anyone with grey eyes, yet all these fictional characters seem to have them! Haha, anyway let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Of falling wands and expensive hugs

"Good! Now tilt your broomstick upwards a little." I instructed Zoe, "Okay, we'll just start with getting comfortable on the broom." This was easier said than done, as I myself was not a really feeling all that great as I hovered in the air.

"Okay, I can do this." breathed Zoe, "This isn't too bad."

"So we'll just do some slow laps around the Greenhouses then?" Ingrid asked. We'd chosen the Greenhouses since we'd decided unanimously that we didn't really want anyone witnessing our pitiful attempts at flying.

I nodded, gripping tightly onto my broomstick. I said I'd known some stuff about Quidditch, but that was mostly just in theory. Sure I'd played scratch matches games in the backyard at home, but I'd stopped as soon as they had enough people to play without me. Thank Merlin for big families! Now I was wishing I had flown more often. To think Zoe was relying on us to teach her how to play! I was such a fraud.

"Slowly does it." I said, more for my own benefit than Zoe's, as I leant forward on my broomstick. As we gained more confidence we started flying a bit faster. Granted, we were still only about two metres off the ground, but I thought we were doing pretty well. Slow and steady wins the race, I say! Bit by bit, we began our gradual ascent upwards. As we made our way slowly past Greenhouse 6 my stomach turned as I realised that there was a class inside. What? We had specifically checked! "Ingrid!" I yelled angrily "What happened?"

"I don't know!" She yelled back as she zoomed past me in an attempt to get out of sight. "Weren't you in charge of number 6?"

"No!" I sped up to catch up to her, "That was you!"

"Well, that's just great!" She snapped as she swerved sharply in an effort to avoid a tree and toppled off her broomstick. I turned quickly to prevent myself from making the same mistake just in time to see James look up from potting his Sneezewort to see Zoe sitting frozen atop her broomstick. I could almost see her brain kick into action as the words 'shit, shit, shit', or more likely 'crap, crap, crap' raced through her mind. She whipped her head around and her broom shot forward.

That was _not _good.

"Zoe!" I called, "Zoe, ZOE!"

"STOP! Pull up your broomstick! PULL UP!" Ingrid hollered.

We hastily got back on our brooms and raced after her, for a beginner she was really speedy. "Where is she?" I called at Ingrid frantically.

"No idea!" She bellowed back, her hair whipping her in the face.

All of sudden something whizzed past my head, almost decapitating me. "Argh" I cried, as I ducked and my broom spun in circles.

"Zoe?" Ingrid asked no one incredulously.

I righted my broom just in time to see Zoe hurtle across the lake. I looked at Ingrid, and Ingrid looked at me. The word 'SHIT' simultaneously materialising in our minds.

"I CAN'T STOP!" Zoe's panicked voice snapped us back into action.

"It's okay, Zo!" I yelled, "We're coming, we've got you!" This was probably not very comforting as it was hollered in the same frenzied tone she had screamed for help in.

"PULL UP ON THE HANDLE, ZOE!" A new male voice sounded from below. I looked down to see James standing on the edge of the lake with his Dragon-hide gloves still on. Maybe it was his clearer directions, maybe it was easier to distinguish his male voice from our higher pitched ones, or maybe it was just because it was James' voice, but somehow Zoe magically came to a halt. Unfortunately, it was a very abrupt halt and as her body jolted to a stop, her wand slipped out from her robes. We all watched with horrified eyes as it began its rapid descent to the depths of the lake. Instinctively I nudged my broom into action and shot after the falling stick. As I single-mindedly zipped after the wand, all rhyme and reason left my brain. It wasn't until my fingers closed around the wand and I screeched to a stop, that I remembered just exactly why I didn't play Quidditch. As the shock set in and my stomach began to churn, I felt my limbs turn to jelly and I slipped off my broomstick and into the lake. The sharp needles of the icy water quickly brought the feeling back into my body as it stung my bare skin. I gasped for air as I half swum; half flailed my way back to shore.

"Merlin! Are you okay?" Ingrid asked worriedly (for once), as she pulled me up onto the grass. I lay there for a moment catching my breath before casting a quick drying charm on myself.

"I know that was impressive, but I'm still Rose, no need to call me Merlin." I somehow found the energy to rasp.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Yup, she's definitely okay."

"That was unbelievable, Rose." James stared at me, stunned.

"Huh?" I asked as I began to feel my arms again.

"That dive! You just...the wand..."He trailed off, before shaking his head and turning back to face Zoe who was still hovering nervously in the air. "Okay Zoe, don't worry, you're fine. Just gently point your broom downwards." He said, surprisingly calmly. "Good, good, now lean forward a little."

She wobbled for a second before putting on a determined expression and began flying slowly. "You're doing great," James encouraged, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

As Zoe gradually made her way back to safety we all sighed a breath of relief and James rushed to catch her as her legs gave way. I guess she was suffering from the same loss of feeling in her limbs as I did. How nice to have a kindred spirit!

"Merlin, Zoe." James was saying to her as we walked over, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Thank Merlin you're okay, Zo!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug.

"You really had us worried for a moment there" Ingrid as she wrapped her arms around us, "Group hug!"

"Oh, here's your wand, by the way." I extracted myself from Ingrid's iron like grip and handed it to her. I guess years of having a Schadenfreude based sense of humour had taken its toll, rendering her incapable of giving good hugs.

"Thanks so much, Rose! That was an amazing catch!" Zoe said, also detaching herself from Ingrid's grasp.

"Pfft, yeah, and falling into the lake was a great landing." I rolled my eyes.

"No Rose," James cut in, "That was brilliant."

Uh... okay, people complimenting on my flying skills? This was getting a bit too weird for my liking. "Anyway, we better put the brooms back in the shed."

"Wait, where's your broom, Rose?" James asked.

"Er, on the bottom of the lake?" I replied wincing, preparing myself for the onslaught.

"What? You just left it in the lake?" He seemed genuinely outraged. "That's a broom you're talking about, a broom!"

"It's just a school broom, James." Ingrid stepped in, "Everybody knows they're crap."

"But, it's still a broom! That's so wasteful!" James seemed unable to wrap his mind around the situation.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Potter." Ingrid replied, as we left him standing there, muttering about lack of respect and blatant disregard for broom care.

* * *

"Hey Rose" I looked up from my DADA essay to see Robert Hillman standing above me.

"Robert, hi!" I replied, finishing my sentence and putting down my quill.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with the spell we were doing in Charms today? "He asked, "Was it a jab to the right and then flick upwards, or jab to the left and flick upwards?" He asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it was jab to the left and flick upwards." I replied.

"Awesome, thanks Rose!" He grinned, as he practiced the motions with his wand. "You're such a Ravenclaw, I'm telling you."

Here's the thing about Robert Hillman. He's a great guy, but for some bizarre reason he insists on indoctrinating me as an honorary Ravenclaw. At the beginning it was kind of flattering, but now it was more just annoying. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a Ravenclaw, Robert."

"Unfortunately, not." he sighed, "But you should be!"

I laughed weakly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Anyway," He continued, "any plans for Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I'll probably just spend it with friends." I shrugged. To be honest, in the midst of all the drama of this past week, I'd almost forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh cool, I was just wondering if you..." But before he could finish his sentence, his eyes widened and he ducked to avoid a Fanged Frisbee approaching him at a surprisingly rapid speed.

My jaw dropped, a Fanged Frisbee, and in the _library_? The audacity! My eyes narrowed and my skirt magically straightened and grew two inches longer as I got into Prefect mode. Who dared pollute the peace of the library with their prohibited objects?

"Terribly sorry, Robert, but if you'll excuse me, I must catch the culprit." I packed up my stuff quickly, and then stalked off to discover which dastardly delinquent had disrupted the sanctity that is the library.

Annoyingly, I couldn't find anyone who seemed remotely guilty! Well, aside from a shifty group of third year boys, I mean, a group of rowdy third year boys in the library? Please. Infuriatingly, they seemed to be just as confused about the Fanged Frisbee as I was, and after ten minutes of intense interrogation, I left the library feeling frustrated and dissatisfied. The pent up adrenaline had left me itching to tell someone off.

Upstanding Prefect? Thy name is Rose Weasley.

* * *

The Scorpius Malfoy I saw sitting in the library later that evening was a far cry from the cool, calm and collected Scorpius Malfoy I had gotten used to seeing the last past few days. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt was wrinkled, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie hung loose. As he sat there with his arms crossed, long legs peeking out from under the table, and eyes burning holes in the table, his whole aura projected KEEP AWAY. The annoying thing was that instead of looking like a sulky teenager, he looked like a brooding antihero straight from the pages of a Fiffi Lafolle novel. I could almost see the book now: 'Rebel with a cause, a cause that had just been destroyed'. For this reason, I suddenly felt hesitant in approaching him. Scorpius Malfoy looked intimidating (and dare I say it, _gorgeous)._

I shuffled closer, tucking my hair nervously behind my ear, "Hey."

He looked up, "Oh, Rose! Hi."

The fact that he'd called me Rose resonated with me and it made him slightly more approachable, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed heavily, "I've just had a shit day."

"Oh, okay, um." I dithered about whether I should ask him about it, "Do you want a hug?" A _hug, _Rose? You weren't sure if you should ask him why his day was bad, so you ask him if he wants a hug instead? It's a wonder I have any friends at all.

Scorpius looked as if he was going to refuse, but then shrugged, "Yeah, alright."

All I could think of as I went to hug him was how awkward it was going to be, but surprisingly it wasn't. It felt nice. And as a semi-professional cuddler, that was saying something. Granted, he was slightly stiff at the beginning, but he loosened up as I tugged him close and he felt the power of a Rose cuddle, a Ruddle? That sounded disturbing.

We stood there for a few moments, before letting go. "Er, thanks" He said, ruffling his hair.

As I realised that the hug hadn't completely done the trick, I added "No problem! That will be 15 knuts though."

"What?" He asked, caught off guard.

"15 knuts. I hate to raise the price, but with the economy these days, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do!"

His lip quirked, ah there he was! A sliver of the Scorpius I knew. "You're mad, Weasley." Sigh, I guess I couldn't have expected anything else.

"I wouldn't pay any more than 10 knuts for that hug." My eyebrows shot up. To think I had been intimidated by him just a few minutes ago, Scorpius Malfoy was just about as mad as I was.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, "You just received a limited edition Rose Weasley cuddle! Now pay up you stinge."

"12." He insisted.

"13 and that's my final price." I replied unfazed.

Scorpius sighed, "You drive a hard bargain, Weasley."

"Did I not see a smile? Did I not make you forget about your crappy day?" I replied. Just like that, his grin slid off his face and his face darkened slightly, I kicked myself for bringing it up again. Heh, I was saying? "Sorry." I winced, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed again, "It was just one of those days, you know? One of those days where Merlin's like, oh that Scorpius Malfoy, he's been having an alright time recently; I think it's high time he gets his share of crap."

I nodded in understanding; I felt the wrath of Merlin daily.

"Quidditch training was rubbish. It was windy and raining, Carlill couldn't pass for shit, and Chasers kept stooging, and argh! Why am I even telling you this? You're in Gryffindor." Despite his obvious discomfort, I couldn't help but notice that this was probably the first time I'd seen Malfoy not having it all together (apart from the whole Melissa Green, Ralph McLaggen debacle). Although I hadn't really noticed him in previous years, I think I'd always had this subconscious impression of Scorpius Malfoy as one of those people who just cruised through life.

"Anyway," he continued, "I was walking back to the Common Room when I heard this sobbing, so I went to check what it was, and there was Nellie Jayne crying her eyes out, and I couldn't just leave after seeing her there, so I spent the next hour and a half trying to comfort her."

"Was she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, got dumped by her boyfriend." Scorpius replied.

"Ah."

He groaned, "And now I have a bloody date on Saturday and you're... "

"Wait, sorry what?" I interrupted, "You have a date on Saturday?"

"Yeah, with Nellie." he replied.

"Didn't you just say she got dumped by her boyfriend?" I asked, trying to process the information.

"Yup." and then seeing the look on my face, he explained, "So she was crying into my shirt, and then out of the blue she just asks me if I want to go to Hogsmeade with her. And she'd been banging on about how awful guys were, and so I kind of felt the need to stick up for us boys, and so... I sort of said yes."

Nellie Jayne. I tried to recall what she was like. Slytherin, I think, with blonde hair and a willowy figure. Damn, I think she was pretty. Not that it really mattered of course. "Do you like her, then?" I asked without thinking.

"Well, I don't _not_ like her. She's in our year, you know. I guess I haven't really thought about it." That wasn't exactly comforting. And I mean this for Scorpius' sake. She's obviously on the rebound here; don't want him getting hurt or anything.

"Sorry, didn't mean to put a damper on things. You must be excited for your date." He said, looking at me.

"What?" I replied, utterly perplexed by the change of focus onto me. What was this boy talking about now?

"Your date." he repeated, "You are going on a date with Robert Hillman, aren't you?"

"No." I answered incredulously, "Since when was I going on a date with Robert?"

Scorpius seemed to have realised he'd made a mistake, "Wait, so you don't have a date for Hogsmeade?"

Gee, way to make a girl feel great about herself, Malfoy. "No, I don't."

His face contorted into a weird combination of frustration and relief. That was all I could make out anyway. "Oh Merlin." was I missing something here?

"Is something wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm just an idiot." He replied, shaking his head. Then he shot me a quick, unexpected smile. "Anyway, let's get on with this Transfiguration assignment, hey?"

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy has a date with Nellie Jayne." I told Ingrid as I entered the dormitory.

"Really?" Ingrid looked up from her magazine, "They'd make beautiful blonde haired children."

That wasn't really the reaction I wanted, though I'm not sure what reaction I'd wanted in the first place. "Is hair all you think of?" I asked her.

"Hair is very important!" She said indignantly, "Jack Snoodgelump was hot until he got that awful haircut."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "His name's Jack _Snoodgelump_, he was never hot."

"This is true." She nodded sadly, "Poor boy."

I sighed as I crawled onto my bed. Scorpius and Nellie. I didn't know what to make of it. I probably should've just shrugged it off like Ingrid had, but something about it didn't sit right with me. The most annoying thing was that I didn't know why. Who was this Nellie Jayne anyway? What was she like? Maybe my discomfort was stemming from my concern for Scorpius? I'd like to think we were mates. And mates looked out for each other, didn't they? Perhaps I was just wondering if she was good enough for him. He was a good guy, that Scorpius Malfoy, he should be with someone who was also good.

Yeah, that was probably it.

* * *

:O Scorpius has a date? Say whaaat? Haha, next chapter is Hogsmeade, so get excited!

Also, what do you think of Zoe and James? And Ingrid?

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Of Hogsmeade dates and shopping horrors

You know you're clearly not in the right state of mind when this is what you dream of:

_Scorpius and I were in a meadow, teaching a group of Mountain Trolls about Human Transfiguration. They were a mischievous bunch, those trolls, but we managed to keep them in check. I was just getting to the good part of my talk when Nellie Jayne pranced through the pasture with flowers in her hair saying "I'll take it from here." She and Scorpius then proceeded with the lesson as if I had never existed. I also wanted flowers in my hair, but all that were left were brown roses, which clashed horrifically with my hair. Despite desperately wanting to adorn my hair with flowers, I refused to wear the brown ones. Suddenly Scorpius stopped mid speech to produce a daisy chain from his pocket, but he'd only sell it to me for 15 knuts. I only had 10 knuts. One of the Trolls then transformed into Professor McGonagall who said she'd lend me 5 knuts if I answered a question correctly. She asked me if Scorpius Malfoy dyed his hair, I said no, and she gave me the money and awarded 10 points to Ravenclaw. I thanked her and then spent the money on a Fanged Frisbee. _

It was no wonder I was a bit snappy towards Ingrid when she told me to hurry up and get dressed.

* * *

Shopping. Forget Quidditch, shopping is _exhausting. _

It's not like I'm even one of those people who hate shopping, I don't. I actually find it quite enjoyable, I mean, who doesn't like to treat themselves to some new clothes or a good book once in a while? The thing is though; there is only a certain amount of shopping a girl can do. For me it's usually approximately three hours depending on my mood. After that my feet start to ache, my head starts to throb and the energy drains out of my body as the myriad of fuchsia pinks, cobalt blues and mint greens do strange things to my eyes. At that point, Ingrid would usually take pity and offer a quick Butterbeer, or if I was lucky, even a lunch break, but not today.

_Not today._

You see, the usually spectacularly priced Sasha Linden line was on sale.

"Look Rose, this skirt's only 30 Galleons!" cried Ingrid as she flung a brightly patterned skirt in my face. That's right; she said 'only 30 galleons'.

The only thing worse than being dragged through mountains of clothing, is being dragged through mountains of clothing when there is a sale on. The frenzied shoppers with cobbing skills that would rival even my own created a cloud of chaos that you rarely even see at the Quidditch Grand Final.

"I'm just going to try this on!" Ingrid yelled over the hullaballoo, pointing in the direction of the changing rooms.

I could only nod as I watched her get swept away by the crowd. After what felt like hours, though it must have only been 30 minutes at most, Ingrid re-emerged before me with her hair slightly more dishevelled than it was before. It didn't really matter either way, because I had accumulated enough bruises from being jostled around mercilessly for my body to have become immune to the sharp jabs inflicted upon me at regular intervals.

"Look, I'm really sorry. The line for the changing room is massive, but I really want to try these on." She gasped, "I can meet up with you later if you like?"

I could have kissed her. There is a God after all! I nodded and pushed my way out, invigorated by the knowledge that I was now free.

I took in a big breath of fresh air as I stepped outside and sighed happily as I felt the warm sun on my face. I was content just to stand there and recover for a few moments before treating myself to a well deserved lunch. That was until I saw a harried Scorpius Malfoy striding purposefully across the road, looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

"Scorpius!" I called.

It was almost comical the way he froze up and turned around slowly to see just who exactly had called his name. I waved, and his face relaxed in relief. "Rose! What are you doing out here?"

"Ingrid's inside going mad over a couple of overpriced garments."I told him. "Where's your date?"

He winced, "Left her inside Madame Puddifoots."

My mouth fell open, "You ditched her?"

"Well, she kind of ditched me first verbally. I just ditched her in the literal sense." He explained, stiltedly.

Before I could ask him why, he continued, "I mean, what does a bloke have to do around here to get a Butterbeer anyway? Enough with the Love is our Specialtea, and You Are Always On My Grind coffees, I just want a bloody Butterbeer!" He looked at me agitatedly as if awaiting validation.

I nodded hurriedly, "Yeah, I know what you mean, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks then?"

His shoulders sagged, "Show me the way."

Turns out there was more to his date then just sappy tea and coffee names. "She took me shopping." He stated, his voice laced with deep regret. "And it wasn't just the type of shopping where I wait for her to get changed and then shower her with compliments, no. She actually expected me to participate in the shopping."

"Oh dear Merlin," I felt his pain, even Ingrid wasn't that cruel. If I wasn't in the mood to shop, she'd usually just let me be.

"We went into this God awful shop where they'd just opened a wizard's section, and she wanted us to buy matching T-shirts. The one she was particularly fond of said "My boyfriend brews me cauldrons full of hot, strong love"

I visibly blanched, I _hated_ that song. "What? But why? It was only the first date!"

"I KNOW!" Scorpius seemed to appreciate my incredulity. "Plus, even if there were nice clothes from the wizard's section of Teen Witch, it still wouldn't change the fact that if someone asked me where I got my top from, I'd have to say, Teen Witch."

"Merlin's beard," I shook my head in commiseration, patting him on the back "just drink your Butterbeer, my friend, just drink it up."

We sat in a comfortable silence enjoying our Butterbeers and waiting for our food to arrive before Scorpius said, "Sorry, I just completely took over there. How was your day then?"

"Oh, it was a slightly less harrowing version of your shopping experience." I said, as I recounted my now seemingly mild experience of shopping.

Scorpius shook his head, "Girls, mad, the lot of them." Then realising that I was in fact, a girl, he quickly backtracked, "Not you, Rose, you're alright."

I chuckled, "Well most of you guys are obsessed with Quidditch to a worrying degree."

"But it's Quidditch!" Scorpius replied as if it was an adequate answer.

"Exactly," I replied, "It's just Quidditch. It's just a bunch of people trying to knock each other off their brooms."

"What? No!" Scorpius said, positively horrified, "It's an art! The amount of time spent perfecting the moves, the plays..." He got lost in his own little world for a bit, "Plus, girls love Quidditch too."

I shrugged, not really buying into it.

He huffed, "And I thought you were alright, Weasley. I think your aversion to Quidditch cancels out your aversion to shopping."

"I don't hate Quidditch, I just wouldn't want to play it myself, and I don't hate shopping, I just don't really want to shop for hours on end." I replied.

"You're one odd bird, Weasley." He sighed.

"Actually, I think I'm fairly normal in that respect." I replied, thinking about it, "One of my few normal characteristics."

"And what are your abnormal characteristics?" Scorpius asked.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see, my friend." I then winked at him, though it may have just been an exaggerated blink. I'll have to work on that for next time.

**Rose Weasley's Abnormal Characteristic No. 1**

She cannot wink.

Or maybe that was normal? Could most people wink? It seems like quite a skill to have, though you see celebrities and models winking all the time... all this was too confusing to think about right now.

...

I bet Scorpius could wink.

Damn that suave little git.

The lull in the conversation allowed us to overhear a window of the conversation going on in the booth behind us.

"Yeah, Hanken is such an idiot, I can't believe he even made the team!" One voice exclaimed.

"I know, did you see him in that match against Falmouth Falcons? He almost fell off his broom trying to save that last goal!" A second voice laughed heartily.

I rolled my eyes, "He was clearly doing a Starfish and Stick." I muttered.

I turned to see Scorpius staring at me with a rather shocked expression.

"What?" I asked, oh Merlin what had I done now?

"And you said you didn't like Quidditch!" He said, even going so far as to point a finger accusingly at me.

"Pfft, you don't have to like Quidditch to know that. Anyway, I was only watching that game because Albus was."

"Yeah whatever, I'll turn you into a Quidditch fanatic yet!" Scorpius replied with alarming conviction.

"Hah, give it your best shot. My family have already tried and failed." I said, scoffing at the ridiculousness of the proposition.

Before anymore could be said on the matter of Quidditch, Melissa Green breezed past, her arms laden with shopping bags. She must have realised what a strange sight it was, seeing Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley sitting at a table together at The Three Broomsticks as she stopped mid step. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Nellie?" She asked sceptically, crossing her arms as she eyed us with suspicion.

"Nope." Scorpius replied, popping the p and continued to drink his Butterbeer without so much as glancing at her.

"Well, I for one thought you had better taste." She said acidly, though to whom this comment was directed to was unclear.

"Anything in particular we can help you with?" Scorpius asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Were you after a compliment? Or perhaps a quick snog?"

She narrowed her eyes at the jibe, "For your information, I was just shopping for a birthday present for my boyfriend." She jingled some of her shopping bags rather unnecessarily at us.

"Ah, so nice to know you guys are still going strong. Well every happiness to you both!" Scorpius grinned at her with frightening sincerity.

She huffed as she turned on her heel and almost crashed into the waitress who was bringing over our food.

"Yes!" I punched the air, "I'm starving!"

The waitress stifled her giggle as she turned away, Scorpius laughed out right.

"What?" I asked affronted, "I've just been shopping for four hours, I need my food!"

Scorpius nodded, raising his Butterbeer, "To good food and no shopping!"

I was raising my glass to meet his when he quickly added, "And Quidditch!"

I narrowed my eyes, "To good food and no shopping!" I said, clinking my glass to against his. Nice try, Malfoy. "Let the feast begin!"

And so we feasted.

* * *

"So you spent the rest of the day with Scorpius Malfoy?" Ingrid asked after apologising profusely for having left me as she was swept away by her love of fashion.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It was actually quite fun."

"I didn't know you were mates." She commented.

I thought about this for am moment, "I guess we are mates. Is that weird?"

"No, I don't think so." Ingrid replied shrugging, "I mean you don't really see many Slytherins and Gryffindors mixing together, but it doesn't mean you can't."

"Yeah, I know my dad still has this whole thing against the Malfoys, but honestly all that stuff happened ages ago." I said, "Anyway, what did you buy?"

She then proceeded to give me a full-fledged fashion show and I was starting to regret asking her when she suddenly stopped rifling through her shopping bags and announced, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, I picked this up for you!"

"You got something for me?" I asked, touched yet slightly worried.

"Yeah, check this out. Ta da!" She exclaimed as she flourished it.

I considered it for a moment, it was surprisingly nice. Not something I would usually have picked off the rack, but now that I was looking at it I found myself wondering why I had never considered buying something like that before.

After trying it on I realised it was slightly more revealing than I had first perceived it to be. I had thought it was a simple black, casual yet elegant top. Now it was looking to be almost, dare I say it, sexy?

Ingrid was smug.

I stared at myself in the mirror, turning to see it from all sides. "It has lace." I muttered numbly.

"I knew it!" Ingrid cried gleefully, "I knew it would suit you! Ah, I'm such a genius."

"It's actually quite nice..."I digressed, almost afraid to like it. "but when would I wear something like this?"

"Anywhere!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You can wear it underneath your robes, layer it with a jacket, wear it on a date, whatever, whenever!"

I could only nod as she fluttered around me excitedly, "Aw, look at my little Rosie, all grown up." She cooed.

"Hey, I am grown up! I own grown up clothes!" I said indignantly. "It's not my fault we have to wear uniforms all day."

"Yes, but most people choose to change out of their uniforms after class has finished." She replied.

I huffed, well why bother changing out of your uniform, if you were just going to go to bed in a few hours? "Where did you get this anyway?" I asked, sensing I was fighting a losing battle.

"Sasha Linden." she replied nonchalantly, but I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"Sasha Linden!" I exclaimed in horror, "How much did this cost?"

"A couple of galleons..." She replied casually, picking the lint off her skirt.

"Ingrid." I said warningly.

"Fine, it was 25 galleons, but it was originally 40 galleons! That's almost half price!" She said, eyes wide.

"I'm paying you back." I said immediately.

"Just make sure you wear it, that's enough for me." She replied.

"No way, I'm paying you back." I repeated.

"You have to promise to wear it." Ingrid insisted.

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm still paying for it."

"As long as you're going to wear it!" Ingrid beamed at me.

Oh Merlin, what would my mother say?

* * *

_That's chapter 5! How are you liking it so far? Let me know what you think! _

_Thanks for reading :) __Have an awesome day! _

_...well, evening in Australia. Morning if you're in America or Canada, afternoon if you're in England, Nachmittag if you're in Deutschland, and also afternoon if you're in India, though I don't know how to say that in Hindi...actually that was kind of pointless as you'll probably all read this at different times. _

_Sigh, and to think I went to the trouble of looking up all the time differences...haha anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_By the way, did you know they're the six countries I have the most readers from? Haha just thought that was interesting :)_

_Okay, that was rather long winded. I promise I'm actually going now..._

_BYE_


	6. Of laughing fits and underwear

One question I'm asked frequently is if it's true that sloths move so slowly that green algae can grow undisturbed on their fur.

Another question I'm asked often is if I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy.

This is problematic as I am not, in fact dating Scorpius Malfoy and must therefore spend copious amounts of time explaining this to people who have been otherwise informed. This also presents a potentially awkward situation the next time I see Scorpius. I hope he doesn't mind too much. I must admit, I'm not too happy with the situation myself.

Wait a minute.

What if he thinks I'm the one who started the rumour? That would be mortifying! Oh man, he wouldn't think that, would he? Would he?!

...

...

...

_Doomed._

I'm doomed.

I can't face him after this! He won't want to come near me if he thinks I'm some freaky witch who starts bogus rumours like this! And we were getting on so well as well! We could have been such great friends!

And my Transfiguration mark! If he won't speak to me, how are we supposed to finish our assignment? Merlin, I'm going to fail. OH MERLIN, I'm actually going to fail!

This is it. It's the end of the line.

"Rose?" Ingrid's face came into view, "Are you okay?"

"Doomed" I whispered, lips quivering.

"I beg your pardon?" Ingrid asked.

I looked up at her despairingly, "I'm doomed."

"Why?" She asked, seemingly more confused than sympathetic. And this is the girl I call my best mate.

"The rumours. He's going to think I started them. He'll never want to speak to me again. My marks, I'm going to fail." I said numbly.

"Is this about how some people think you and Malfoy are dating?" Ingrid asked, unmoved and apparently unimpressed by my dramatics.

I nodded.

"Dude, who cares?" then seeing at my outraged expression, she quickly backtracked. "What I mean to say is that no one who actually knows or cares about you really believes those rumours."

"Yeah, I don't really care that much about that. I just don't want Scorpius thinking that I started them!" I exclaimed.

Ingrid sat down on my bed, "If that boy has an ounce of sense in his body, he's not going to think you started the rumours. I mean, why would you anyway?"

"I don't know! Why would I?" I asked her frantically.

Ingrid sighed, "It was a rhetorical question, Rose. Calm down. Point is, the rumours are stupid, and unless Malfoy is stupid as well, he's not going to think you made them up."

I thought about this for a moment, "Scorpius isn't stupid."

"Exactly, so you're fine." Ingrid reassured me.

"I'm fine?" I considered this.

"You're fine." Ingrid said reassuringly.

"I'm fine." I said more firmly. "I'm going to be okay, I'm still going to have my friend, and I'm still going to have my O." I nodded my head resolutely at Ingrid.

Ingrid laughed and tried to pull me into a hug, but I quickly wrangled my way out of her arms.

"Hey!" She cried, "I was just trying to be all affectionate and give you a hug!"

I gave her a look, "Yeah and we all know how that ended last time. I'd like to retain my ability to breathe and function as a human being, thank you very much."

"Aw come on, they're not that bad!" She lunged for me again.

I quickly scooted across the bed and out of reach. "Thanks for your help though! Really!" I beamed at her from the other side of the room, "Ta ta!" As I slammed the door, I realised something. _Ta ta_, it's not exactly teenage speak is it? I thought about this for a moment before poking my head back in the room, "Slater babe!" I paused, that didn't sound right, "Bro." I tried again, "Homie? Homeboy?" I was getting more confused and flustered by the second, "Bosom Buddy?" Giving up, I aborted mission Become Hip and closed the door before I could dig myself into an even deeper hole of uncool.

I could almost hear Ingrid rolling her eyes. "You could've just said 'bye Ingrid' like a normal person!" I heard her call after me, but I was too far down the stairs to respond.

* * *

"Hey" Scorpius said as I sat down next to him.

"So, have you heard the news?" I asked him grimly.

"Ah yes, sorry that it didn't work out between us." He said apologetically.

"What?" I asked, "Last time I heard we were still going strong!"

Scorpius shook his head sadly, "Oh no, by 2pm we were done."

"Oh." I grimaced, "Why?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I overheard one Hufflepuff saying it was because I got a better mark than you on last week's Potions essay."

"That's ridiculous!" I snapped, and I could see his face beginning to rearrange into a mildly offended expression, "We haven't even got that one back yet." His face evened out and I chuckled inwardly; even I wouldn't be that rude. I'm not _that _swottish about my marks.

"There was another one that said it was because I gave you roses on our date, and you are so totally not into that, cause it's like, so cliché!" he even micked the hand movements that the girl had apparently used.

"Oh." I replied, unsure of whether I should be impressed or concerned by his discerning ability to mimic teenage girls.

"Don't worry," He quickly added, "I stepped in and told them it was actually because I wanted to dye my hair black and you weren't having it."

I laughed, "Ah well, shame it didn't work out."

"Yeah, sorry about that." he shrugged apologetically.

"If only we'd bought a T-shirt from Teen Witch reaffirming our relationship." I sighed.

Scorpius shook his head sadly. "What a missed opportunity."

"No hard feelings?" I asked, sticking out my hand.

"None at all." he grinned affably, shaking it.

"Mr McLaggan," Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the chatter, "Kindly transfigure this kettle into a kitten."

I looked over to Ralph as he stood up from his chair, and that's when I saw it. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in disbelief. A burst of laughter escaped my lips before I could contain it.

McGonagall shot me a look, but didn't say anything. Ah, the perks of being a goody two shoes.

I turned to look at Scorpius to see if he'd noticed. This was a mistake as his efforts to contain his laughter were almost funnier than the cause itself. What you may ask, was so incredibly amusing? Ralph's underwear, I will answer. This was no ordinary underwear. Oh no. This was top notch Teen Witch, or should I say, Teen Wizard, underwear we were talking about. Top notch Teen Wizard underwear with the words 'I've taken my Felix Felicis today!' written in curly writing and decorated with an alarming number of sparkly hearts.

Oh Merlin. It was all too much, especially after Melissa Green's display of utter disdain for us at Hogsmeade yesterday. To think this was what she'd bought for Ralph for his birthday!

I would have felt sorry for him, I really would have, but as it seemed that he was deliberately low riding to show off his underwear, I could derive nothing but unapologetic hilarity from this situation.

I could feel Scorpius shaking with laughter next to me, and I bit my lip to stop myself from making any sound. I stared down at my Transfiguration text book, anywhere but Ralph or Scorpius. I tried to read a couple of lines, but to no avail. I heard Ralph clear his throat as he got ready to perform the spell. My breathing became louder as I tried to suppress my mirth. Scorpius let out a shout of laughter next to me before clamping his hand across his mouth and hurriedly turning it into a cough.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall turned towards us ominously, her face a mixture of suspicion and confusion, "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes," He gasped, as his face contorted into strange expressions to stifle his laughter.

I buried my head in my arms as I tried to snicker silently.

I heard a clatter to my right and inadvertently looked even though I knew I shouldn't have. I saw Ralph bend down to pick up his wand, and it was too much. It was all too much. I couldn't hold it in anymore, my stomach was already hurting, I was starting to hyperventilate and I'm pretty sure my face was the same delightful shade of fuchsia as Ralph's underwear. I looked at Scorpius and Scoprius looked at me, and I think we both knew in our heart of hearts that there was no going back. Come what may. With straining lungs and laboured breathing, an explosion of laughter burst out from within us. It was uncontrollable. We doubled over in our seats as laughter rolled out of us in violent waves.

Everyone stared at us as if we'd just gone mad. Which, I guess, we kind of had.

I think it was safe to say that Professor McGonagall was not impressed. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what on earth has gotten into you two?"

"I'm so sorry," I managed to get out as I clutched my stomach, "So sorry."

"Control yourselves!" She said sternly, giving us the evil eye.

We nodded, managing to rein our laughter in for a couple of seconds. She turned her back. It wasn't our fault, really. Anyone who has ever been in our situation knows how impossibly difficult it is to contain laughter. Everything is ten times funnier when it's not supposed to be funny. It's a fact. A FACT I TELL YOU.

As the first snigger escaped Scorpius' lips, she turned around swiftly. "OUT!" She flung an arm towards the door.

"Sorry Professor, so sorry, not laughing at you...promise." I wheezed as we hurriedly grabbed our things and exited the room.

As soon as we got outside, we leant on the door and roared with uncontrollable and unapologetic laughter.

"It hurts so badly," I clutched my stomach.

"I know," Scorpius gasped, "can't breathe."

"I can't believe...Felix Felicis... so bad..."I wheezed out.

"Melissa... so proud of... present..." Scorpius managed to get out before he burst into hysterics again.

"Oh Merlin" I clapped my hands as I laughed silently now, "Can't stop."

"And, did you know...I saw...that same underwear...at the store, it came HAHAinHAHAHaHAsetHAHAHAH" I wasn't able to make out the rest of his sentence as his laughter engulfed his words.

"What?" I asked.

"In a set," Scorpius hooted, "It came in a set!"

I guffawed loudly, "So he has another pair that says something equally bad as 'I've taken my Felix Felicis today'?"

Scorpius nodded as he doubled over, clutching his stomach, "I didn't see exactly what it had written on it, but I distinctly remember seeing the words nine and three quarters."

My head fell back as I cackled loudly, irrespective of the fact that the class could probably hear us laughing from inside. "Oh, it's too much, too much. Make it stop!"

Scorpius wiped his eyes, "I think I'm crying!"

We laughed solidly for another ten minutes or so, before we finally managed to pull ourselves together.

I turned to face the wall, "Okay," I took a couple of deep breaths, "I think I'm done."

Scorpius chortled some more before leaning back against the wall and letting out a long sigh. "Merlin, I don't think I've laughed like that for years."

"I know," I responded, "that was quite a work out."

"So, what do we do now? Do we just leave, or do you reckon McGonagall wants to speak to us after class?" Scorpius asked.

That sobered me up pretty quickly, "Oh my gosh! I've just been kicked out of class! I've never been kicked out of class before! And it was Professor McGonagall! And I'm a prefect!"

Before I started to properly hyperventilate, Scorpius grabbed me by the shoulders. "Rose, breathe. It's not a big deal. It's not like we even did anything wrong, well we laughed a lot, but it's nothing."

"What if we get a detention? Should we run now?" My mind was racing, "No, she'd find us. Should we stay here and explain ourselves? What should we say?"

And do you know what he did while I was having my little panic attack? He laughed. LAUGHED. The nerve! The audacity! I should've dropped him as my Transfiguration partner right there and then. Sure, it's fun when you're the one doing the laughing, but not when you're being laughed at!

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You," He chortled, "I'm sorry, Rose, but honestly, it's completely fine."

When I didn't say anything, he continued, "Look, if you're really that worried, we can say that I did something to make you laugh, or cast an overly strong cheering charm on you."

I sighed, "No, we can't say that."

"Well, I'm all for just ditching right now." Scorpius checked his watch and then looked up with glee, "We still have another half an hour!"

"What? No, we have to stay and explain ourselves! Apologise, get down on our knees and grovel!" I said indignantly.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, Rose?"

I crossed my arms and sat down on the stone floor, "Fine, you can go and enjoy the rest of your half an hour, but I'm staying right here."

Scorpius sighed, "Is this how you get your good marks then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy?" I responded childishly.

"What I'd like to do is go to the Kitchens and get some food while we're waiting." He replied.

"Well what am I supposed to say if McGonagall decides to come out and talk to us when you're gone? Oh yes, we're both dreadfully sorry, but Malfoy was feeling a bit peckish, so he's just popped out to the Kitchens, but not to worry! He'll be back in a tick! Would you like some treacle tart?"

Scorpius sighed again, taking a seat next me. "Luckily, I think I still have some leftover Pumpkin Pasties." He rifled through his back before triumphantly lifting out some crumbling Pumpkin Pasties.

"That's disgusting." I said, my lip curling slightly.

"Do you want one?" He offered them to me, grinning.

"Yeah, alright." I accepted without second thought. I took a bite, "Still good!" I said, impressed.

"That's right, Weasley, and don't you forget it." Scorpius replied.

"Forget what? That you happen to hoard old and possibly poisonous food in your bag?"I replied, raising my eyebrows. Yes, sadly, that was the plural...but not to worry, I will one day be able to raise just the one brow! With one brow and one prefect badge I will properly intimidate rule breakers into submission!

He laughed, "What can I say? I live on the wild side. Anyway, it still tastes good. You said so yourself."

"Hmm, it could just be that I'm really hungry. Fear and laughter make for a big appetite, you know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No appreciation! No gratitude!" Scorpius feigned distress, clutching his heart. "Nothing!"

"Scorpius?" A suprised voice sounded from above. Brows furrowed, and the voice became confused, "Weasley?" Eyes flickered from Scorpius, to me, to the Pumpkin Pasties. "What the hell?"

"Alex!" Scoprius exclaimed, "Hey man!"

"Hey," Was the uncertain reply, "what's going on?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Got kicked out of class for laughing. This is Rose, by the way." He turned to me, "Rose, Alex."

"Hi," I smiled at him, "nice to meet you." So that was who he was, Alex Lester. I had heard his name floating around before, but I hadn't been able to put a face to it until now.

"Yeah, you too" He still looked like he was still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, "I didn't know you two were friends."

Well, wasn't he nice and blunt?

"Yeah, we're Transfiguration partners." Scorpius said, "I've told you this already."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's weird seeing you two together outside the Transfiguration classroom eating Pumpkin Pasties." He shrugged, "Can I have one by the way?"

Scorpius nodded, lifting the bag up to Alex, "Yeah sure, go for it. So do you have a free period or something?"

"Yeah," Alex said, munching on his Pastie, "Just off to the library to borrow some books for this Astronomy assignment I have. What were you laughing about anyway?"

We then spent the next ten minutes trying to explain to him how funny it was, trying in vain to make him see that it was legitimately funny. Either the boy doesn't have a sense of humour, or Scorpius and I are just weird. I like to think it's the former.

Needless to say, Alex left to the library shaking his head at us.

Sigh, I guess it was just one of those 'had to be there' moments.

"Anyway, what should we be doing when McGonagall comes out?" I asked.

Scorpius groaned, "You're still on that? Isn't it enough that we stayed behind at all?"

"No! We need a plan of action!" I said indignantly. What was the point of staying behind if we didn't have anything to say to her?

Scorpius sighed, "Fine."

There was a silence while we both thought about this. Or at least I hope Scorpius was thinking about it, and not just about how weird he thought I was.

"I've got it!" I suddenly exclaimed.

Scorpius looked expectantly at me.

"Get out your books!" I commanded excitedly, "We'll pretend to be studying Transfiguration when she comes out!"

Silence.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Scorpius said slowly, as if to not offend me. "But, you know that's really suspicious right? She'll know right away that we're not actually studying, I mean, who does that?"

"I do!" I cried, completely unabashed.

Scorpius thought about this. "True...but still, I don't think she's going to buy it."

"Just get out your things." I snapped.

It was lucky that I did, because just as we'd finished laying out our books, McGonagall emerged through the doors. She walked right past us before looking around confusedly and realising that we were in fact, sitting on the ground.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley." She then seemed to take in what we were doing.

A pause.

A heart stopping pause where Scorpius and I sat frozen on the stone floor, page mid flip and rueing the day that I thought of this ruddy idea.

Thankfully, she actually seemed to be considering the curious scene and not completely writing it off as a last desperate ditch attempt at obtaining her forgiveness. Her eagle eyes scrutinised Scorpius suspiciously before turning on me. I knew she would find it hard to believe that Scorpius would willingly study in the hallway after being kicked out of class, but I was hoping that my reputation would precede me, and she'd believe that I had somehow conned him into it. Which I kind of had.

"You're studying." She stated sceptically.

I nodded vigorously, "Yes! You see, we were really sorry about laughing in class, and I really didn't want to miss anything!"

For the first time in my life, I saw Professor McGonagall look unsure and second guess herself. To believe or not to believe, that was the question.

"Rose was really upset about getting kicked out of class," Scorpius added, "and really worried that we would fall behind, so we just thought we'd study a little."

I bit my lip.

Pleasepleasepleaseplease.

McGonagall gave us one more long hard look before finally responding. "You two are dismissed. You can go, or stay out here and study if that's what you really want." She raised an eyebrow at me before sweeping back into the classroom. I didn't know if it was an amused eyebrow, a judgemental one, or a suspicious one, but damn did I want to be able to do it, and damn was I glad that we were free.

Scorpius and I exchanged gleeful looks before running a safe distance away and laughing, jumping up and down.

"We did it! We're free! FREEEEEE!" I sang, dancing like a mad woman around the hallway.

"I can't believe it worked! She actually fell for it! Amazing!" He exclaimed.

"And don't you forget it!" I tried to wink.

Scorpius laughed, "Forget what? That you happen to be a dirty little liar?"

I turned up my nose at him, "That I happen to be a wonderful actress and a master of disguise."

"Or just a teacher's pet that uses her reputation to achieve her own selfish ends." He grinned.

"Say what you want, but we would probably be sitting in detention right now if it weren't for my genius."

"Shall I just erect my Rose shrine right now then?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, but leave space for a big photo, I'm just waiting for my head shot to get back to me." I replied.

"Aw what?" Scorpius groaned, "But I've just printed out the photo I took of you when you were sleeping!"

"Did you get my good side?" I asked seriously.

"Babe," Scorpius tutted, "you don't have a bad side, they're both immaculate."

"Oh, you're so right," I gushed, "so right."

"Wait, have you done a hair lengthening charm, or put in those extension thingies?" Scorpius suddenly asked.

"No, it's always been this length," I responded, slightly flummoxed.

"Oh crap!" Scorpius exclaimed, "It must have been a photo of Hugo instead!"

I narrowed my eyes, and to think this was the boy I had to do my Transfiguration assignment with.

Humph, he could finish it off by himself for all I cared.

...well, maybe I'd do some of it, you know, just to make sure that it was going okay.

Or secretly do some work on it...

Maybe I should just do it all by myself, and he can sit there like a sad, gormless Flobberworm.

Wait, was that good for Scorpius, or bad?

Damn, I couldn't win. Curse me and my overachieving ways.

Oh woe is me.

Or should I say... fml.

Yeah, damn straight.

Check me out, super hip, cool chick, Rose Weasley.

GOOD DAY, SIR!

Oh, um, I mean... er…what I really meant to say was...um...

…yeah, I got nothing.

* * *

_And that's chapter 6! Let me know what you think so far!_

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Of passing notes and getting scared

"Hide me!" A frenzied Zoe cried at us as she burst into the Common Room before promptly diving behind a large tapestry.

Confused, yet intrigued, Ingrid and I approached the tapestry cautiously. "Why?" I asked, "What's going on?"

Another gale force wind blew into the Gryffindor Common Room as the door slammed shut again. "Rose!" James called, slightly out of breath. "Have you seen Zoe?"

Putting two and two together, Ingrid and I turned around to face James and attempted to be as nonchalant and unaware of the current situation as possible. Unfortunately, my non nonchalance seemed to have rubbed off on Ingrid, because we both crossed our arms over our chest defensively, and took an altogether guilty looking stance. As a result, we ended up looking like two bouncers at a seedy club, or just two weird girls guarding a dusty piece of tapestry.

Hmm yes, not suspicious at all.

I quickly dropped my arms to my sides and into what I hoped was a more casual position. Unfortunately, Ingrid had the same idea, so instead we looked like two soldiers guarding a dusty piece of tapestry.

Merlin, we were such failures.

Thankfully, James appeared too preoccupied to notice, muttering "I swear she ran into the Common Room…"

"Pardon?" I asked, putting a hand to my ear. For some reason, I thought that gesturing was the way to salvage the situation and appear more casual. I wasn't even sure if I was one of those people who gestured a lot when they spoke.

"Zoe," James repeated, "Did you see her come through here?"

"Zoe?" Ingrid asked, cocked her head to one side, unfortunately catching onto the gesturing idea. "Hmm," She stroked her nonexistent beard, "not sure that I have really, not sure that I have." She suddenly turned towards me in what I thought was a rather exaggerated manner, "Have you seen Zoe, Rose?"

"Have I seen Zoe?" I repeated the question, "Why, I don't think I have, Ingrid!" I exclaimed in an excruciatingly buoyant manner, "I don't think I have."

"Well, I'm dreadfully sorry, James, but I don't think she's here!" Ingrid and I seemed to have transformed into two, slightly pompous, middle aged men. All we needed now was to have a slight beer bellies and wrist watches.

"But I followed her in here!" James exclaimed, growing more anxious by the second.

"Oh, did you now?" I asked, putting a hand to my forehead to survey the room, shielding my eyes even though there was no sunlight shining through the windows. "Hmm, well I don't see her over there. Do you see her, Ingrid?"

Ingrid mimicked my actions and squinted for effect, "I don't think I do, Rose! It seems to me, that she is nowhere in sight!"

"Well, isn't that a mighty shame." I lamented.

"A mighty shame it is indeed." Ingrid agreed, nodding her sadly.

"Such is life though, isn't it Ingrid?" I asked.

"Too right, Rose." She agreed again. "Too right, indeed."

James sighed, "She's been avoiding me all week."

This brought us back to reality, and thankfully snapped us out of our little stint as portly middle aged men.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He looked properly dejected. "Actually, I think I might know…the thing is, I kind of fancy her, and she's probably found out about it, and freaked out."

Ingrid and I looked at each other for a moment, and then at the same time I said "No, I'm sure she's not freaking out." She said, "Nah, I don't think she knows."

Why is it that we can only be on the same wave length when it's the wrong wave length? Why, Merlin? Why?

"What we mean to say is that even if she did know, I'm sure she wouldn't freak out." I said, giving Ingrid a meaningful look.

"Why would she be freaking out anyway?" Ingrid asked.

"Because she doesn't like me, and is too polite to say? Because she is repulsed by me and doesn't want to come near me? There are so many reasons!" James looked like he was about to grab Ingrid by the shoulders and shake her into understanding, but settled for clutching at the roots of his hair.

"James…" I began.

"What's up, bro?" Albus arrived, slinging an arm over James. How come when Albus used the word 'bro', it sounded normal?

I'd have to consult him about this.

"Hey Al, it's Zoe…" And then James promptly led Albus away to have a brotherly chat.

All that horrible acting to ward James away, and all it took was Albus.

Poor Zoe was properly having an asthma attack behind the tapestry from all the dust.

Poor Zoe?

Poor James more like it.

"Zoe," Ingrid whispered when the coast was clear, "you can come out now"

A cloud of dust descended upon us as Zoe rustled the tapestry in an effort to make her way out.

"Ack, I'm sorry" She cried, "And, I'm sorry to James! What a mess!"

"So why were you avoiding him again?" Ingrid asked.

"I've been skipping Quidditch training recently, and I thought he kept approaching me to ask about it!" Zoe responded, wringing her hands.

"Oh Zoe." I said.

"I know, but I'll fix it. I'm going to fix it." She said determinately, before dashing off.

* * *

I've recently discovered two reasons for not putting up my hand and answering questions in Potions.

1. To avoid Robert Hillman's knowing glances every time I answer correctly.

2. Passing notes is rather fun.

I know what you're thinking. Rose Weasley passing notes? Is the apocalypse nigh?

Now don't get ahead of yourself, I wasn't going to go crazy and not do my homework or anything. I was simply conversing amiably with friends through the means of ink and parchment. Of course, I was rather disapproving and all together quite uptight about the whole thing at first, but that was partly because I thought somebody was deliberately throwing spitballs into my hair. Once I got past that, I realised that passing notes was actually quite liberating.

Wait, maybe this was the key to becoming hip! Maybe it wasn't through words that I would become a teenager of the hip variety, but through my conduct! Another note landed on my desk. I snuck a quick look at the Professor, before gleefully prying it open.

**Are you coming to the Quidditch match? **Scorpius had written on it.

_What Quidditch match? _I surreptitiously checked that nobody was looking, before I chucked it behind me. Oh yeah, I was so good at this.

**The Slytherin vs Hufflepuff game this week. **

Sigh, didn't I tell that boy that I didn't follow Quidditch? _Probably not. I've got a ton of work to do this week. _

**You should come! **

_Why? _

**Because Quidditch is awesome. **

I actually snorted at that one. This was unfortunate, as I caught the attention of Albus.

"Are you passing notes?" He asked, his voice a mixture of shock and glee.

I nodded reluctantly.

"With who?" He whispered.

"Scorpius," I whispered back, "he wants me to go to a Quidditch match."

"Malfoy?" He asked incredulously, I could almost see his mind whir into action.

I slid him the note.

"Pfft, well of course Quidditch is awesome." Albus muttered.

I gave him a weird look.

"You should come." Albus nudged me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe taking notes instead of passing them was a better idea after all.

* * *

I had 6 minutes to find one more book. One more ruddy book that I'd spent the past 15 minutes searching for.

"Library's closing in 5 minutes." The librarian called.

Damn it! With my experience, dexterity and determination, I usually blitzed through the library finding books left right and centre! Of course it had to be a book by Quintius MacBoon which would break my streak.

The lights in the library went out, and the panic began to set in. Not that I would ever tell this to anyone, after all the library was my sanctuary, but it was actually kind of creepy at night.

Aha! There it was! Some sod had put it in the wrong place. I bet it was James; no respect for library books that one. And to think I had been doubting my ability!

Picking up my collection of books from the floor, I was just standing up when a dark shadow loomed ominously over me. My heart stopped in my chest and I jumped about a foot in the air.

It was only mid scream that I realised it was just Scorpius. A mixture of relief, embarrassment and exasperation flooded my system as I collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled, offering me a hand up.

I raised a fist up at him instead, my heart still hammering. "Damn you, Scorpius Malfoy, damn you." I said, before slumping back onto the floor.

"Hey," He put his hands up, "I didn't even do anything, you obviously just scare easily."

"You didn't do anything?" I asked, "What normal person lurks around dark corners in the library?"

"A person who's looking for books?" he replied, holding up his pile of books. "Books for our assignment, nonetheless!"

I sighed as I stood up and leaned against the bookshelf, "It was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

Scorpius smirked, "Pretty funny? It was bloody hilarious."

"In my defence, it's late and dark, and I didn't expect anyone else to be in the library." I said.

Scorpius just laughed again.

"What are you laughing at? It was your scary face that frightened me in the first place."

"My face?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, transfigure that shit, or something." I waved my wand at his face.

"Why would I do such a thing, when I can strike fear in the bottom of your heart with it?" He grinned rakishly at me, before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Just you wait, Scorpius Malfoy. I'll scare you so badly you won't leave your bed for months."

"Hah, I'd like to see you try." Scorpius replied.

"Well, you won't see me try, because you won't know what's hit you until you've wet your pants." I retorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't scare easily. Alex's been trying to frighten me for years."

"You don't get scared?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not that I'm not scared of anything, it's just that I don't get scared if someone's deliberately trying to shock me." Scorpius replied. "I think something is faulty in my brain...or maybe I'm just a brave manly macho man." He grinned jauntily at me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Only if you want it to be." Scorpius shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I'm not even exaggerating about this, ask Alex, he'll tell you."

The weird thing was, he seemed to be genuinely telling the truth. He could have been talking about how we had an assignment due in a couple of weeks, or how his hair was perfectly tousled and glistened like the sun... or just talking about how we had an assignment due in a couple of weeks. Yeah, let's go with that one.

"Maybe I will." I responded haughtily.

"You do that, Rose." Scorpius said, picking up my books which had been scattered across the floor, spines bent, pages creased. I mourned silently for those books that would never be the same again.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he passed my books to me, "Just because you're suddenly being nice to me and collecting my books, doesn't mean you're not going to get the living daylights scared out of you down the track."

He rolled his eyes at my response, "If you call this being nice, then I think you need to get yourself some new friends. If you want to try and scare me, be my guest."

"I shall be your guest." Okay, so that wasn't the wittiest reply, but I had just suffered severe heart palpitations, okay? OKAY?

* * *

My leg had gone numb and my concentration was waning as I crouched around the corner of the Ancient Runes classroom, but I refused to get up. I was a woman on a mission! Any moment now, Scorpius would walk out those doors and get the fright of his life. Any moment now...

"Rose?" A voice behind me asked.

"Merlin's fluffy white beard!" I exclaimed, before toppling over in shock.

"Actually, you'll find that Merlin's beard was more of the long and straggly variety." Scorpius replied, leaning casually against the wall.

"Actually," I retorted, picking myself off the floor and trying to regain some shred of dignity. "I think you'll find that Merlin took great pride in the maintenance of his beard."

"Well, I think he had more important things to worry about than looking after his beard, and I think you'll find that that is the reason why it grew so long in the first place." Scorpius responded, mimicking my lofty tone.

"Well then, riddle me this, Scorpius. Why would the saying "Merlin's Beard" have come about in the first place, had his beard not been as fluffy as a cloud, and as white as winter's snow?" I asked.

"Maybe it came about because it was so long, straggly, and unhygienic that it became notorious." Scorpius shot back.

"That's a horrid thing to say!" I reprimand sternly, "I think you'll find that long fluffy beards were all the rage in his time."

"Well he obviously wasn't very on trend then, seeing as his was long, gray, and straggly." Scorpius said.

"I am certain that he was so on trend, that he was the President of the Brotherhood of Great Beards." I replied.

I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Aha! So there was a Brotherhood of Great Hair after all! Merlin's Beard, the things that went on at this school. Wait a moment, I was only joking about the Brotherhood of Great Beards thing, but what if one day people were saying "Malfoy's Hair!" or even "Potter's Hair!"

Gah, that was too weird to even think about.

...I wonder if there's a Sisterhood of Fabulous Follicles or something. Of course I'm not in it. Damn you Weasley genes, damn you Granger genes!

"Anyway, weren't you the one who was supposed to be scaring me?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe this is all part of my grand plan." I replied snootily, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Malfoy. You're not getting out of this that easily."

"Wait a moment," Scorpius suddenly said as it dawned on him, "were you trying to scare me just then?"

I could see the corners of his lips start tugging upwards as he waited for me to validate his allegation. I'm not going to lie, I panicked. And in my panic, I regrettably thought the best way to respond was to laugh. So I did, I laughed like I'd just been hit by an exceedingly strong cheering charm and gone batshit crazy. "Oh Scorpius, oh Scorpy worpy porp. Worp, Worpster. Can I call you that? Worpster?"

"Er, are you okay, Rose?" Scorpius looked slightly worried, and rightly so.

I stopped laughing abruptly. "Now you listen here, Worpster." I pointed a finger at him accusingly, "You can't always unmake a potion." I had no idea what I was saying, my mouth was working too quickly for my mind to catch up. The sad thing was I was actually trying to hide the embarrassing fact that I had been trying to scare him, by embarrassing myself... Oh the bitter irony.

"Wha?" he replied, his brows furrowed. "What have potions got to do with anything?"

"You cannot unmake a potion like you can unpot a Mandrake." I prattled on. Actually, in hindsight, maybe this whole talking absolute rubbish thingy was really very ingenious.

_**Rose Weasley's Top Tip of the Day: **_

_Upon finding yourself in a bit of a pickle, continue talking so the other person can't get a word in edgewise. This means that by the time they do speak, they will be so bamboozled by the utter nonsense you that you have just spouted, that all past accusations will be forgotten._

_Warning: One must be prepared to make an asbolute fool of oneself. _

_**Rose Weasley's Life Lesson of the Day: **_

_You can't have everything in life._

"Are you mad at me?" Scorpius interjected.

That stopped me in my tracks. "What?"

"Are you mad at me, or something?" Scorpius repeated.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" I asked, bewildered.

"I dunno, it's just that you're acting kind of funny." He replied.

"I'm not mad at you Scorpius. Sorry about acting weird." I stopped myself before I made up some ridiculous excuse which would only result in digging myself into an even deeper hole. See? I was learning afterall!

"Alright," Scorpius responded, "if you say so."

"I do! Anyway, I have to go. I'm meeting Albus for lunch."

"Okay, have fun." He replied, I think his mind was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Thanks, bye!" I dashed off, before popping my head back around the corner, "...Worpster." I grinned at him cheekily.

I thought I could see him in my mind's eye shaking his head at me, but then I heard a voice that had recently become all too familiar, call, "I'll see you at the Quidditch match... Popo."

Popo? Popo?! Had he really just called me Popo?! Where in Merlin's name had he gotten that from?

Rose, Ro... oh...

I guess I had it coming... Worpster was pretty bad.

Now I _really_ had to have a nice long chat to Alex and get this smarmy git back.

* * *

_How will Alex respond to Rose? Will Rose go to the Quidditch match? What will happen with James and Zoe? :O :O :O _

_Okay, I'm just trying to make it more exciting than it probably is... well, I think i__t's exciting anyway :D _

_Release your innermost thoughts into that little box down below! _


	8. Of Quidditch matches and new alliances

Alex Lester was a hard man to track down.

The only link I had to him was Scorpius, but if I asked him I'd just be shooting myself in the foot. No, I had to do this on my own.

So here I sat at breakfast, watching him creepily from the Gryffindor table. It'd be too obvious if I just strolled up to him and starting chatting with him, so I'd decided after great deliberation that I had to catch him as he left the great hall. The problem was I'd finished my breakfast ten minutes ago, and Alex was still happily munching on his cereal.

Wait, was he getting out his seat? Yes! He really was! Last time he had just been stretching and I had already been half way out of the hall before I'd realised he was still at the Slytherin table. It's safe to say that it was an awkward walk back to the table.

"Alex, hey!" I called out as we exited the Great Hall.

He turned around to see me, before checking to see if there was anyone behind him. "Hey." He replied unsurely.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Um, Scorpius is still in the Common Room." He started to say.

"No, I wanted to speak to you." I repeated.

His brow furrowed, "Why?"

Ah, charming wasn't he? "It's about Scorpius..."

Alex cut me off immediately, "Sorry, I can't help you with Scorpius."

"But he told me that you've been trying to scare him for ages, I need your experience!" I exclaimed a bit too desperately.

"Wait, what?" He asked, nonplussed by my sudden outburst.

"He scared me by accident the other day, and I want to get him back. Problem is, he doesn't get scared." I explained.

"Oh right. Sorry, I can't help you with that either. I've given up, he's unscarable." Alex replied, before turning on his heel and walking away.

"What? You can't give up! We can scare him together!" I almost grabbed his arm, but settled for running after him. How could he not agree? I had been relying on his contribution!

"Yeah, sorry. Don't think it's going to work out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

Alex shrugged half apologetically, "It would have never worked out between us."

"C'mon!" I tried again, "Don't you want to see the look of surprise and fear etched on his face? Hear the girly scream?"

Alex sighed, "I thought I did, Weasley, I thought I did. But then, after a year and a half of hiding behind statues, getting cramps in my legs as I crouched under tables for ridiculous periods of time, and only receiving a raised eyebrow in return, I realised it wasn't worth it. Your pride really takes a hit after a while, you know."

"Your pride will be restored! A year and half is really quite admirable, Alex. Such perseverance!" Okay, so I was laying it on a bit thick, but I needed his experience, his knowledge!

Alex seemed to think so as well, giving me a look that said 'really?'"It was dumb, Weasley, that's what it was."

"Where are going?" I asked as he abruptly walked into the Potions classroom.

"Getting my Potions book, I left it in here yesterday." Alex said with barely concealed impatience. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Just one try?" I asked tentatively.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you?" Alex flung an arm up in frustration, knocking over a delicate bottle of a strong looking substance.

It was as if it happened in slow motion. I saw it rise up gracefully into the air, I saw Alex turn and watched his face contort in horror, and then I saw it plummet with conviction, headfirst towards the ground.

Without thinking, my hand shot out and caught it a millisecond before it collided with the unforgiving stone floor.

There was a slight pause as we both registered what had just happened. Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times, making himself look like a bit of an idiot, and giving me a bit of confidence.

I placed the potion carefully back on the shelf, before turning towards him. "Now, now Alex. If we're going to be working together, I don't want any more of that carelessness, do you hear me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I continued unfazed, "I can't always be cleaning up your messes for you, however I will let it slide this time. What do you say, partner?" I stuck out my hand.

My hand was getting cold and lonely as it waited vulnerably in no man's land. I was just about to retract it and call it a day, when he grasped it with great reluctance. "Nice catch." He conceded.

My face split into a wide grin.

Alex rolled his eyes, before giving me a small crooked smile, "You don't give up, do you Weasley?"

"No I do not! That's why we're going to succeed this time!" I said pumping my first into the air. "When should we start? Should we have a secret code or something?"

"Alright alright, don't get ahead of yourself." Alex dismissed my enthusiasm with a wave of his hand. He checked to see if the coast was clear, before leaning in and looking me in the eye seriously. "You should know that this is not for the faint hearted, Weasley. You will be forced to endure pins and needles, cramps, and lack of oxygen. It requires crouching in confined spaces for extended periods of time, the ability to maintain focus through fatigue, boredom, and extreme discomfort. Most importantly, this mission requires the skill of judging Just the Right Moment to jump out and scare the bejeezus out of the scaree. Every millisecond counts." He took a breath, allowing me to process information. "Are you sure you are ready to take on the challenge, Weasley?"

"I am." I replied with equal solemnity.

Alex nodded, satisfied. "Welcome to Mission Make Malfoy Malfunction, MMMM for short."

I let out a laugh, but quickly suppressed it as Alex shot me an annoyed look. "I made it up in fourth year, okay?" He said.

I nodded quickly, but couldn't help the sides of my lips from quirking upwards.

"Look, if you don't want to do it, then don't do it." Alex huffed.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry! I want to do it!" I quickly backtracked, "It's a great name, love the alliteration!"

Alex gave me a look that told me I was clearly skating on thin ice. "As I was saying, I will have a think about the circumstances tonight, develop some new strategies, and then confer with you at a later date."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him.

He nodded, satisfied. "Dismissed."

I was just turning the corner of the corridor when he called out, "Are you coming to Quidditch match?"

I stopped in my tracks, what was with everyone and this ruddy Quidditch match? "I don't know, maybe." I replied.

"You should come. " he called back. It sounded like an order.

"I'll think about it." I told him, before leaving him in the corridor.

* * *

"Are you going to the Quidditch match, Ingrid?" I asked.

Ingrid stopped rifling through her trunk to look at me, "Not sure yet. It might be good, it's the first one of the year, you know."

"Yeah I know," I replied, "Scorpius wants me to go."

Ingrid turned to give me her full attention, "Then go!" Let's go!"

"What? Why?" I asked, slightly bewildered by her sudden change in attitude.

"Why not? It will be fun. School spirit and all that."

"Yeah, but I have a ton of homework to do by Monday." I replied.

"So does the rest of the school! Lighten up a little! It can be a step in your mission to become 'cool' or something." She said.

"It's mission Become Hip." I corrected petulantly.

Ingrid sighed, "You do realise that every time you say the word 'hip', you become about ten times less 'hip'?"

"Do you want me to go to the match or not?" I snapped.

"It's not about what I want; it's about what you want." She grinned at me. "Just think about all the hot Quidditch players."

"Ingrid, you do realise that as sixth years, quite a few of those 'hot Quidditch players' will be a lot younger than us?" I reminded her.

"Age is but a number." She dismissed jokingly. I think. "Anyway, if Scorpius asked you to go, it'd be rude not to."

I sighed, she had a point.

* * *

It was cold. And windy. My eyes were watering and I kept accidentally eating my hair, but there I was sitting in the Quidditch stands braving Mother Nature in the name of friendship. The weather didn't seem to be bothering anyone else though, everyone was practically buzzing with excitement. That was the one thing about Quidditch, there was always something about the atmosphere in the stands that almost made me excited. Almost.

A cheer went up in the crowd as the two teams emerged from below and did a lap of the pitch. I spotted Scorpius immediately, his hair glinting in the sun.

"Who do you think is going to win, Albus?" James asked.

Albus thought about this for a moment, "Slytherin has a really strong team this year, but I think Hufflepuff's got a real chance with their new seeker."

"Hmm, yeah I agree." James nodded, "My odds are on Slytherin though. I hear Malfoy's really been putting the work in during training."

"Yeah, definitely." I decided to put in my two cents, despite not having a clue about Hufflepuff's new seeker, or how Slytherin were training.

"Not sure about putting Riggard in the team though," Albus added, "I think Hufflepuff would have been better off sticking with their old chaser."

Ingrid nodded along as if she understood, "Hmm yeah, the uniforms look good though."

"Absolutely," I concurred, "although I personally think that if they used spandex instead of the material they're using now, they could be flying a lot faster.

"Good point, maybe bloody Riggard could fly properly then, eh?" Ingrid responded seriously, before she cracked and broke into a wide grin.

James and Albus finally seemed to realise that we were mocking them, but luckily a hush had fallen upon the stadium as the players got into position, and they turned their attention back to the pitch.

Instinctively, my eyes found Scorpius again. As he hovered in the air, I watched him close his eyes momentarily and take a deep breath. It seemed strangely private, watching him prepare himself for what was to come. With his hands gripping tightly on to the handle, and body sitting tensely atop his broom, I suddenly realised just how much this meant to him. And in that moment, I knew that I wanted Slytherin to win, I wanted Scorpius win. While I would never understand why people played Quidditch for fun, I did know how much time and effort was put into each play, each move. When he opened his eyes again, they were full of determination, full of anticipation, and full of hunger. I realised I was seeing another side of Scorpius. I had become so used to seeing him cool calm and collected that this was a bit of revelation. I found this new side of Scorpius was strangely attractive.

His whole body seemed alive as he waited for the whistle to blow, his grey eyes trained on the red ball in the umpire's hand. The whistle blew and Scorpius shot forward, deftly catching the Quaffle before zooming off to the other side of the pitch.

I moved to the edge of my seat, my eyes following him closely as he dodged the other chasers.

To be completely honest, I don't think I have ever gotten so involved in a Quidditch match to the point where I have felt the need to express myself vocally.

I guess there's a first time for everything.

I cheered embarrassingly loudly the first time Scorpius shot a goal, and quickly lowered the fist I had thrust vigorously into the air as I realised I was on the receiving end of several astonished looks. I resorted to sitting tightly in a silence that invited no conversation.

That was until a great injustice happened.

"FOUL!" I bellowed, outraged. "FOUL!" I yelled again in case the people beside me hadn't heard the first time. "He was clearly blatching!" I almost took out Albus' eye as I gestured wildly.

"Yes, well done, Rosie. That was a foul." Ingrid tugged subtly on the bottom of top in a futile effort to rein me in.

The umpire finally blew the whistle, giving Scorpius a penalty shot, and I sat myself down, satisfied that all was well in the world again.

Scorpius put it away, no trouble, and I returned to my stony silence as I watched the match through impatient eyes. That was until something gold and shiny caught my eye.

"The snitch!" I cried, turning to see if my friends had noticed.

"What? Where?" James asked.

"Over there! By the Ravenclaw stands!" I replied excitedly.

Albus was astonished, "Merlin, you're right!"

At that moment the two seekers went into a spectacular dive as they vied for the elusive Golden Snitch.

The raucous crowd stilled as all eyes followed the two streaks of colour. One yellow, one green. Hands were outstretched, looking to capture the tiny golden ball hovering innocently in the air. One minute it was there, winking in the sun, and the next minute it was gone, caught in the triumphant grasp of the Slytherin seeker. A roar went up in the crowd as the scoreboard was updated to represent the final score.

"Yes!" I cried, before slumping back in my seat, absolutely spent.

"Well, that was exciting." Ingrid commented, mimicking my actions.

"It was." I nodded. "Great match."

Albus turned towards me, "I don't think I've ever seen you so emotionally involved in a match before."

"Er..." I fumbled, "That's because you don't see me at the Gryffindor games when you're playing." Nice save Rose, very smooth.

"I was under the impression that you didn't come to those matches, let alone any other ones." Albus wasn't letting me off that easily.

"Er, I do sometimes..." I protested weakly.

James put away the notebook that he'd been taking notes in the whole match, "Well, we've certainly got our work cut for us with Slytherin."

As the conversation turned to the more technical side of Quidditch, Ingrid turned to me, "Do you want to go then?"

I nodded and we made our way out. Hoards of people were rushing onto the pitch to congratulate the winning team. I could barely make out the blonde mop of Scorpius'. Wait a minute. The vast majority of the people surrounding him seemed to be...

Had there always been so many girls in Slytherin? Had there? Surely not...

I had considered going up to congratulate him myself, but now the prospect of doing that seemed slightly intimidating. I mean, he didn't need little ol' me to give him a pat on the back, when he had all those people.

No, I'd just congratulate him when I next saw him.

Anyway, one thing could now be confirmed.

Scorpius Malfoy did not style his hair. Even after all that swooping, dodging, and diving, his hair was still much the same as it always was, only slightly more windswept, and slightly more... sexy.

Erm... anyway, yes... I'd congratulate him when I next saw him.

* * *

Dinner at Hogwarts was always a rather hectic time after a Quidditch match, which is why Ingrid and I chose to eat a little earlier today, get first pick at the food, and then escape before the masses of people came. Evidently, we hadn't planned this properly, because just as we were leaving the Great Hall, we got run over by a stampede of hungry second years. In the midst of it all, I lost Ingrid, but by that stage it was each man for himself. Just as I thought I was in the clear, I bashed into a body that was certainly not that of a second year. Luckily, this was a chivalrous body which guided me through the crowd, protecting me from any potential jostling.

"Thanks!" I gasped, leaning against a wall.

Before Scorpius could reply, the all too familiar voice of Professor McGonagall resounded in the hallway, "Stop that right now, Peeves!"

This was followed by the goading cackle of Peeves before the second years were doused in purple paint. Satisfied that they were properly out of action, he turned towards us.

"No Peeves" I attempted to sound stern as we began walking backwards, "I'll tell the Bloody Ba-"

"Run!" Scorpius grabbed my hand and we bolted down the corridor as Peeves lunged towards us.

As we rounded the corner, Scorpius opened the first door that we came across and we all but dove inside. This was unfortunate as it was a broom closet, and I promptly tripped over a pile of buckets, causing a landslide of cleaning materials. Scorpius grabbed my waist to steady me, and we froze as Peeves' taunts became louder and louder.

Despite the fact that there was a large possibility that I could potentially be covered in purple paint, all I could think of at that moment in time, was how Scorpius' hand was burning a hole through my shirt.

As the seconds ticked by, I was suddenly aware of every part of our bodies that touched. And as soon as I realised that, I couldn't un- realise that. I was suddenly aware that my hand was resting on his arm, and of his muscles underneath my fingertips, and how my hand didn't even reach halfway around his arm. Butterflies were wreaking havoc in my stomach and my fingers moved on their own accord across his arm. I froze as soon as I realised what I'd done, but it was too late. There was no way Scorpius hadn't felt it. My face was burning hotter than a Fiendfyre and I was almost choking on my mortification. Scorpius' grip on my waist tightened as he looked down at me, and against my better judgement, I met his gaze. My breath caught as I realised the look in his eyes bore alarming resemblance to the one he had had just before the Quidditch match began. I didn't know what it meant, but I hadn't realised the full force of it until I was on the receiving end of it and approximately one centimetre away. He was so close, so _so_ close. But at the same time, the gap between us seemed to stretch on for miles.

A loud bang resounded from outside, followed by an incensed, "PEEVES!"

I jumped, and managed to keep my balance, but the moment was gone.

A beat of silence.

"I guess it's safe to go out." I whispered, though I had no idea why I was whispering.

Scorpius nodded, before opening the door slowly. "After you."

I hesitated. A large part of me wanted to leave and escape the tension but another part of me also wanted to stay. But if I stayed then it would be confirmation that I had just stroked his arm, and that I did want to snog him. Wait a minute. I wanted to snog Scorpius? Since when did I want to snog Scorpius?

Oh, but I couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my head, and all I really wanted to do was close my eyes and relive the moment.

I suddenly realised that I'd stalled for too long, and quickly exited the confined space. Scorpius followed soon after.

"Well," he said, as we stood in the hallway, "I'd better get to dinner. My friends are probably wondering where I've got to."

"Yeah," I said softly, "Well done at the match today."

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

As I watched him turn the corner, I leant against the wall, trying to process what had just happened. If we hadn't been interrupted, what would have happened? Would anything have happened? We had been so close. I could practically still feel his body against mine...

Merlin, pull yourself together Rose. Let's be real here, would sexy hair Quidditch Captain Scorpius Malfoy really have wanted to snog ginger Prefect Weasley?

Psh.

I should go find Ingrid.

* * *

_That was a pretty quick update, hey? I had actually finished this chapter a couple of days ago, but then my laptop decided to die on me, so I couldn't get it uploaded until today :( _

_Anyway, let me know what you think so far! How do you find Alex? What's your favourite chapter, or you if you can't remember, what's your favourite scene?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D _


	9. Of scaring and getting scared

So I'd stroked his arm. Big deal.

Maybe I had been about one centimetre away from his face. So what?

It really didn't matter that I could still feel his hand on my waist.

Or his body pressed up against mine. Whatever.

Who cares? I didn't care.

Who was imagining what it felt like to be kissed by Scorpius Malfoy? Not me. Nope. I was just here reading my book. Fascinating stuff it was. I loved me a bit of Hogwarts A History.

Yup.

Cool.

_The ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the night sk-orpiusMalfoy_ScorpiusMalfoy

ScorpiusMalfoyScorpiusMalfoy ScorpiusMalfoy.

ARGH!

"Are you okay, Rose?" Ingrid asked, looking up from her essay.

"Yup." I replied tightly. "Just peachy."

"Okay, because we have class now."

I nodded.

Okay. Nothing happened. Everything was fine. I was just going to act normal. Act normal. Yup. Just me, Rose Weasley, being normal, acting like my normal awesome self.

I've got this.

"You're an idiot, James Potter!" Was the first thing we heard as we entered the Common Room.

"I know. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore." My eyes widened as I saw an uncharacteristically hurt and angry James stalk away from an uncharacteristically bold and exasperated Zoe.

"Merlin, you really are an idiot." Zoe exclaimed, before grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him rather roughly against the wall. She kissed him. My jaw dropped. He kissed her. I rubbed my eyes. People whooped. They kept kissing. My mind tried to catch up. Did that really just happen? Did Zoe Blanche just...? Was I missing something here? I looked at Ingrid. Her disbelieving expression of delight mirrored mine.

Who would have thought?

Zoe Blanche, the saucy minx.

Erm, I mean... Foxy lady? No, that's not right either...

...

I should just give up before I hurt myself.

* * *

It's really quite hard to enjoy your lunch when a person across the room is staring at you intently and doing crazed hand movements. What's harder is when you finally catch on, leave the room to confer with said person, and get scolded for being an 'amateur'. How was I supposed to know there was a hand signal to Mission Make Malfoy Malfunction? Or should I say MMMM? Hehehe I'm so sneaky.

Do you know what's even harder than that? Being stuck in a stuffy cupboard full of grimy Quidditch equipment. Yup, you heard me correctly. I was currently hiding in a manky cupboard stuffed to the brim with old Quidditch equipment. _This_ was Alex's bright idea. "He's always so caught up in his own world after Quidditch practice" He said, "He'll never see it coming". He said.

Surely he could have come up with something better than hiding in a freaking cupboard. I mean, come on. Even I could have thought of that. Granted, it might not have been a cupboard of the Quidditch variety, but still!

Wait a minute. Maybe this was a test. A test to judge my fortitude! A test to evaluate my perseverance and my ability! Okay Rose, hang in there. You can do it!

It felt like an eternity before I finally heard footsteps. The world around me stilled as the steps came closer and closer. There was silence as they reached the cupboard. I braced myself. The doors creaked open slightly, a sliver of light filtered in. I could suddenly smell the fresh air again, and then the cupboard was fully opened, the light blinded me slightly, but I didn't let it faze me.

"RAWRRR!" I jumped out into the room.

There was no commotion, not a sound. No cussing or yells as I had expected. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realised I was staring at skin. Really nice skin. Skin that had a slight sheen to it, probably sweat. Ew. But underneath that skin was muscle. Not massive muscles, but it was just the lean body of a person who was passionate about sport. The lean body of... "Argh!" I jumped back, and my eyes found Scorpius' face. "You're indecent!" I exclaimed, my voice horrified and accusatory at the same time.

"Um yeah, it gets pretty hot playing Quidditch." Scorpius shrugged. "Budge over will you, this is getting heavy."

I shuffled over numbly as he placed the box of Quidditch balls into the cupboard. "I, um... was trying to scare you."

Scorpius looked over his shoulder and gave me an amused grin. "I know."

My mind was still trying to catch up to the radical turn of events (and trying to banish the blush from my face). Was that it? Had I really just blown it? And how on earth was Scorpius the one on the upper hand right now? "So, I uh...guess it didn't work." I mumbled glumly.

"Nope." Scorpius replied, and then saw my face. "Oh, don't look so sad. It wasn't that bad. I mean, it was only your first try. I'd probably give you a two out of ten...oh actually, no. I'll have to take off a couple of points because you got scared yourself...hmm, it will have to be a negative two."

I stared at him. "Wow. That's cold."

"The truth hurts, love." was his simple reply as he bent down to sort through some equipment.

"Not even a teensy weensy bit startled?" I probed.

"Sorry." He replied, shrugging.

"Your heart didn't even give a little jump? Not a hop? A skip, or a step?" Okay, so I was getting a little desperate, but I couldn't accept that he was completely unfazed. I just didn't understand, it was like this boy was perpetually nonchalant!

Scorpius thought about this for a moment. "How do I put this? It's like my heart was about to take a step, but then I saw you, my brain caught up, and I just realised that you weren't very scary at all."

"What do you mean I'm not scary?" I asked, seriously affronted. "I'm completely scary!"

"I guess so, I must just have a high threshold for ugliness." Scorpius grinned impishly.

My eyes narrowed, "Is that because you have to see yourself in the mirror every day?"

"Nah, it's because I have to see _you_ so all the time. Hey, maybe it's actually a good thing we're Transfiguration partners after all!"

"Yeah," I replied acidly, "because then maybe I can teach you how to transfigure your face!"

Scorpius snorted, "Well I hope not! Seeing as what a crap job you've done to yours."

A burst of laughter escaped from my lips, "So that's all we both are? A pair of ugly people who are crap at Transfiguration."

Scorpius nodded, "That's why we fit so well together, you see."

"Well given the unfortunate circumstances, I'd rather not see, but I do understand where you're coming from." I quipped.

"Would you rather feel?" Scorpius asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

My mouth fell open, was that..? Did he mean...? The roguish grin he was sending me suggested that yes, that was exactly what he had meant. My eyes inadvertently, travelled from his face down to his erm... rather well defined upper body. I forced my eyes back up to his face and not to think about the fact that I had been pressed up against all that just yesterday. I couldn't let him win! I quickly rearranged my face into that of a gratified one. "How nice of you too offer! Why yes, I wouldn't mind a feel at all!" I grinned inwardly as I saw his face morph into one of thinly concealed disbelief.

I moved myself so I was directly in front of him, looking into his wary, yet curious eyes. Hah, who had the upper hand now, Malfoy? I placed my hands on his face and closed my eyes. As I ran my fingers lightly across his face, feeling the sharp angles of his features, I forced myself to keep my expression neutral and my voice even. "Oh yes, this is much better. Thanks ever so much!" My fingers traced his jaw line before dancing across his slightly parted lips, (I valiantly ignored the fact that I could feel his warm breath on my fingertips) and then upon finally finding his nose, I paused before giving him a mighty flick.

"Ow!" He yelped, jumping out of reach. "What was that for?"

I opened my eyes to see him giving me an affronted look. "For being indecent. And for assuming that you were going to win this round." I replied snootily. "You mustn't get ahead of yourself Worpster, hubris is a dangerous thing."

"How do you know this round has even finished?" Scorpius asked with a gleam in his eye, "I'd say you should practice what you preach, Popo."

"It's finished, because I'm leaving now and have therefore won." I replied, walking backwards towards the door.

Scorpius advanced on me, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, "But I didn't even get a feel! Now that's not fair is it?"

"Hate to break it to you my friend, but life isn't always fair." I replied as I continued shuffling closer towards the door. Nearly there, neaaarly there.

"You're not running away now are you, Weasley?" He asked with smirk.

"Pfft, running away?" I scoffed, "Why would I be, pfft, running away? I just have a plethora of pressing matters to attend to."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed I do, and I'm sure you do to. Wouldn't want to keep you from doing things like, you know, putting on a shirt," oh dear, did I say that out loud? "or putting away your balls," not good, Rose, not good, "or polishing your broomstick," abort mission speak words immediately, I repeat, abort ABORT. "or even going for another ride." WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE THESE WORDS THAT ARE COMING FROM MY MOUTH? AND WHY IS HE GRINNING AT ME LIKE THAT? "Erm yes, as you were." As the feeling of pure and utter mortification spread throughout my body, I dashed through the doorway and sprinted back to the castle before he could make some smart arse, innuendo filled comment, and before I could further embarrass myself.

Quidditch, it's the sport of the devil I tell you.

* * *

Alex sighed.

There was silence as I waited for him to say something.

"So tell me again exactly what he said to you after you jumped out." He said after lengthy deliberation.

"He gave me a score of negative two, and told me I was completely un-scary." I mumbled glumly, looking at the floor.

His response to that was just to sit there, staring at his hands, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I messed up..." I started saying.

"No, Rose," He cut me off, "I'm sorry. I just threw you in the deep end, I expected too much of you."

"But I..."

"It was my fault." Alex reiterated, his voice repentant, as if the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I stared at him. I had not expected this.

"Okay," Alex said with renewed purpose as he got up from his seat, "We'll start afresh, let's go through the basics."

"Um okay." I agreed, still trying to adjust to the change of pace.

"Give me your best scream." He said bracingly.

"What?"

"Your best scream." He nodded at me, his eyes intent as he waited in optimistic anticipation.

"But, we're in an empty classroom, people will hear, I don't think..." I protested, suddenly self conscious and unsure.

"_Muffliato! _Alright, now let's go!" Alex wasn't letting me out of this.

"Uh okay, well, here goes..." A pause as I tried to banish my thoughts about how ridiculous this situation was, "Rawrrr" I wailed weakly, sounding rather like a dying cat.

Alex just stared.

I quickly backtracked, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. No wait, I'll do it again. That was just a warm up, okay ready. "RAWRR" I tried again.

A pause. A sigh. "This is going to take more work than I had previously thought."

"What!? Why?!" I protested, offended. "I can do better, I promise- RAWWRRR" I yelled before finishing my sentence.

Alex's eyebrows raised slightly, "Better." He pulled something out some glasses, "Water?"

"Thanks" I rasped, gulping it down and sighing as the cool water slid smoothly down, soothing my throat.

"Keep in mind that it doesn't always have to be 'rawr' he explained as he walked around the room, "you can have a play with different vowels and lengths of sounds."

I nodded attentively, I felt like I should have been taking notes or something.

"Often a short sharp burst of sound is just as effective as a long one. Now repeat after me." He instructed, "BOO!"

"Boo!" I repeated.

"BOO!" He yelled again.

"BOO!" I copied him.

He nodded, satisfied, "ARGH!"

"arGH!"

"No, you have to put the emphasis on the first syllable. The beginning is the most important. ARGH!"

"ARGH!" I repeated.

"Very good. One last thing before we finish- you must never underestimate the importance of facial expressions! But we'll work on that next time. "

"Yes sir!"

"I've been thinking." He sat himself down on a table, "The next time we scare Scorpius, we'll do it together. I've just got to add the finishing touches to the plan, and then we'll be good to go."

"Fine by me." I replied.

Alex nodded, satisfied. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

As I climbed up the stairs to my dormitory, all I wanted was to snuggle up in my soft, warm bed. Being sneaky was exhausting work. Oh how heavenly it would be to, to be in encased within the rich red blankets and lose myself in a blissful slumber.

Fate had different plans.

I found Ingrid sitting stock straight on the edge of her bed, her fingers tracing the corners of her lips.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Rose!" She exclaimed, as she spotted me. "You'll never guess what just happened."

* * *

:O A cliff hanger? Say whaat? Haha, I really shouldn't be doing this to you guys, seeing as I made you wait such a long time for this chapter (SORRY!), but such is life ;)

Feel free to have a peruse of my one shot, 'The Worst of Both Worlds', while I write the next chapter :)

Hope you enjoyed this one!

xx


	10. Of forbidden love and karate chops

"It's forbidden love" Ingrid whispered in hushed tones, staring imploringly at me, as if willing me to understand.

"What?" I asked, what was this girl on about? "Start from the beginning again, please."

She sighed, "Okay, so it actually began about two weeks ago when we had to do that god awful Muggle Studies essay…"

"What Muggle Studies essay?" I cut in.

"The one about why muggles need electricity."

"Oh that wasn't that bad."

"Rose." She gave me a warning look.

"Okay, sorry, go on." I made myself comfortable on her bed; I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"So, I was sitting in the library and I was at my wits end. The books I needed for it had already been borrowed by someone else, these fourth year girls were gossiping noisily about Katie something or other, I'd written all I knew about bloody electricity and I still had a foot and a half to go, and it was due in an hour."

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I asked.

"You were at a prefect meeting, and you always help me. Anyway, so there I was about to rip my own hair out, and then I see the book I need. The book that I had spent 45 minutes scouring the library for and there it was sitting innocently on his table. And so I stomp up to him, ready to wrangle it from his dying grasp and he's just like 'what? Oh yeah I'm using it, but we can share. Here you have it first.' He was just so nice, Rose! He helped me with my essay, and he was so patient with me and so…"

"Who?"

She bowled on, lost in her own retelling, "Since then I've been seeing him everywhere. In class, at lunch, in the hallways, he's always there with a smile on his face. And then today, we somehow turned out to be the last two people in class- you know how I like to dawdle- I dropped my quill as I was packing up, and then he was there picking it up for me, and he was suddenly so close, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and…" She let a long sigh.

"Ingrid, you've turned into a sap!" I exclaimed, shocked and amused.

She shot me a decidedly un-amused look, "How was I supposed to resist him? He's too damn nice, and plus his hair was growing back..."

"Okay, you've seriously lost me now. Who on earth are you talking about?"

Ingrid finally ended her tirade and she looked up at me with despairing eyes. Her lips quivered as she whispered, "Skjhlhjkllump."

"Huh?" I replied, we may be best friends, but I couldn't even decipher that mumbo jumbo.

"Snodlkjflump"

"Gesundheit?" Yep, still nothing.

"SNOODGELUMP" She all but shrieked, "Jack freaking Snoodgelump!"

"Jack Snoodgelump?" I asked incredulously,

She nodded slowly.

"Wow." I said slowly, trying to gather my thoughts. "That's so… unexpected."

"I know, he just kind of crept up on me"

"I agree with the hair though, glad he's growing it out."

"Yeah."

We both considered this for a moment, before getting back on track. "But why are you banging on about forbidden love?"

"Because of his last name." She didn't add a _duh_ on the end, but she didn't need to.

"So?" Yep, same Rose Weasley who got an O on her Charms essay here.

"It's SNOODGELUMP, what if we end up getting married or something?! Then I'd be Ingrid Snoodgelump forever!" She looked at me with frenzied eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I put my hands up in front of me, "How did we suddenly get to talk about marriage? He just bloody kissed you, he hasn't proposed!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "I know, but sometimes the mind does wander."

"To m_arriage?" _I cried.

"With a last name like Snoodgelump it does." Ingrid snapped.

"Well if it bothers you that much, you know that you can just keep your last name." I told her, "It is the 21st Century and all."

Her eyes widened and it was as if Christmas had come early. Comical really. "Rose Weasley, you are a genius!"

"And you, Ingrid Glenadell, are ridiculous."

* * *

It was 11.15pm.

I was dressed in all black.

I felt ridiculous.

I even nicked Ingrid's black beanie. If anything was going to give me away, it was my hair.

I walked casually past the two boys frantically finishing off last minute homework, before slipping out of the Common Room. Merlin, I was sweating already.

The hallways were deserted, thank God, but it did little to shake off the nerves. It was amazing how a corridor, usually bustling with activity, could suddenly become so spookily deserted at night time. I forced myself not to think about what could be lurking around the corner- some kind of man eating creature from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', prefects, or even a professor! Oh lord. If I got caught maybe I could just say that I read the patrolling schedule wrong and that I was just on prefect duty. Yup. Dressed in all black, and a woolly beanie. Uh huh.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Alex's hand waving at me from inside an alcove.

"Good, you made it." were his first words to me.

"Yup, here I am! What's the plan?"

"Scorpius is currently in the kitchens, when he comes out we're going to scare the crap out of him." He grinned at me boyishly, "We're going to use a tactic I like to call that double scare. So you'll jump out at him first from behind, and just as his nerves are standing on end, I'll scare him from the front and get him as well!"

"Sweet." I replied, a grin beginning to form on my face as I envisioned a scared Scorpius. "How long has he been in there for?" I asked.

"I sent you the note as soon as he left, so he should be coming out any minute now." Alex replied, checking his watch, before pulling out something from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

He grinned, "Face paint."

"Seriously?"

"It multiplies the scare factor by about eight, I kid you not." He replied, squirting some onto his hand before passing it to me.

I slathered the paint liberally on my face, and was just starting to feel like a bad ass, when an ominous gust of wind swept past us. I felt Alex stiffen next to me. The optimistic atmosphere dissipated in a matter of seconds and the air was suddenly stifling. Beads of sweat began forming on my forehead and I was trying desperately not to breathe too loudly when a bright light suddenly blinded us. Before I could react, Alex let out a squeal which sounded so much like Melissa Green that I had to check she wasn't next to me and turned just in time to see Alex karate chop Professor McGonagall in the neck.

The light clattered to the ground and I could faintly see her reeling back, clutching at her neck as she coughed and spluttered.

"Oh my God, what have you done?" I asked, horrified.

Alex met my appalled gaze with his own frantic one, "Run, run!" He whispered furiously.

"What? She saw us!" I was still trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

"Face paint, beanies. We're safe." He replied as he nudged me urgently in the back.

Everything was happening too quickly. "But we can't just leave her there! She might be seriously injured!"

"She's a witch, she'll be fine!" Alex grabbed my arm, and I had no choice but to run after him as he broke out into a flat out sprint.

Fear and panic gave me strength as I followed Alex through a multitude of turns and staircases. Finally we arrived at the entrance of the library. Somewhere familiar! I could almost weep with relief.

"I can't believe that just happened." I puffed, putting my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't know who it was and I just panicked!" He gasped, leaning back against the wall.

"I hope McGonagall's okay."

"She'll be fine; she fought in the war, she's probably had way worse."

I was finding it hard to get over my disbelief, "I can't believe you hit her in the neck!" I don't know if it was the pent up adrenalin, the tiredness, or the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, but I suddenly found it absolutely hilarious. "You just _karate chopped _our esteemed Transfiguration professor and headmistress in the neck!"

Alex began to laugh along with me, "What can I say? I fear no man or woman!"

"And how does your hand feel?" I asked him.

"Strong as ever!" He karate chopped the air for effect.

"And you lived to tell the tale!" I exclaimed like the commentator at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hopefully..." Alex replied, killing the mood.

"Yeah, we should get back," I agreed, looking over my shoulder nervously. "She's probably on a warpath."

"Do you know your way back to your Common Room?" Alex asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded.

"Are you sure? Scorpius would kill me if you got lost, or got a detention or something because of me."

I grinned slightly at the thought, "Nah, it's not far from here, and if anyone comes near me I'll just karate chop them in the neck."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He replied, returning the grin. "Alright, I'll see you later then!"

As I turned the corner, I made myself walk a couple of steps, but then the darkness and echoing footsteps got to me and I sprinted my way back to the Common Room.

Godric Gryffindor would be so proud.

* * *

"So we've just got to do the comparison with Metamorphmagi, and find some examples of people who've done Human Transfiguration, and we're done!" Scorpius exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

I stifled a yawn, I was really tired, but I felt like such a bad ass for not getting caught that I was mostly okay. "Awesome! Do you think we should include Thaddeus Thurkell, or should we just leave him…" I never had a chance to finish my sentence, however, as Robert Hillman turned the corner into the Transfiguration section and I ducked under the table without thinking.

"Rose? What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius chuckled looking under the table.

"Shhh!" I whispered vehemently, clutching his legs in warning.

He was decidedly confused, but I guess he heard the urgency in my voice.

Good man.

Now I was stuck under this cramped table holding onto his legs. How is it that I always manage to get myself into these situations? No matter, I just had to wait until I could no longer hear Robert Hillman's obnoxious laughter and then everything would be fine.

After a minute or so, I released his legs and began pushing my chair out of the way when Scorpius suddenly wrapped his legs around me. What.

"Professor McGonagall, hi!" His voice sounded slightly strained even from under the table, "Yes, just working on it now."

I froze. Oh dear God, I did _not _need this right now.

"Who is your partner for this assignment, Mr Malfoy?" She inquired. Was it just me or was her voice slightly raspier than usual? Oh Merlin...What if she was wearing a neck brace or something? The image was deeply distressing and wildly amusing at the same time.

I am a horrible person.

"Rose, Rose Weasley. She's just gone to get a couple of books."

"I see, and how are you finding this assignment?"? Why on earth was she so chatty today? Why?! It's as if she knew it was me last night. It's as if she knew that I was underneath the table encircled by Scorpius' legs, with his crotch at eye level. Oh Lord. You can't just stare at some guys crotch, Rose, talk about invasion of privacy! Not that he'd ever know...but still! Morals, Rose! Where are your morals? Stare at his thigh, yup, good. Excellent. If I just tilted my head slightly to the right I could almost rest my head upon his leg, that'd be a nice head rest. MERLIN ROSE, pull yourself together! He's a person, not a pillow!

His shirt was untucked. Tut tut, I should tell him to tuck it in. No, I shouldn't, because then he'd know that I had been looking. But looking at his shirt wasn't a crime, how was I supposed to not notice? What am I supposed to be looking at anyway? McGonagall's sensible shoes, yup, that's good, very safe.

_Not_ good, imagine if she found me under here. What would she think? What would anybody think if they saw me? Oh Merlin, oh Merlin.

Thankfully Scorpius then released me from the confinement of his legs, freeing me from my torturous thoughts, "Coast is clear." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Phew," I sighed as I finally emerged from beneath the depths of the table, hair slightly more tousled and cheeks slightly more flushed than usual.

"Sorry 'bout that, I got ambushed." He said apologetically.

"No harm done." I replied, nonchalantly brushing the hair away from my face. Oh if only he knew.

"Well?" Scorpius looked at me expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Why in Merlin's name did you suddenly disappear under the table?"

"Oh it's nothing," I said, suddenly feeling foolish.

He gave me a look.

I sighed, "Fine, I was hiding from Robert Hillman."

He laughed, "Why?"

"He insists on making me a Ravenclaw! I've told him so many times to stop, but he won't let it alone!" I cried out a bit too frantically.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Okay, so I'm a bit of a nerd, I know that." I said, Scorpius grinned. "And so every time I answer a question in class, or he asks me something, he makes some quip about how I am _such _a Ravenclaw, or how the Sorting Hat's really losing its touch, and argh!" I took a breath, "At the beginning it was mildly flattering, then it got a little annoying, and now I..."

"Have been reduced to crawling under tables?" Scorpius suggested helpfully with an amused grin.

"It's infuriating! The joke's clearly over! OVER!" I slumped back my chair.

"Can't you just tell him to piss off?" Scorpius asked.

I almost laughed, as if it was that simple. "Oh believe me, I have tried. It just doesn't get through his thick head."

Scorpius nodded in understanding, "Can't say I've ever been too fond of him myself."

"Rose!" A voice sounded from my left. Not any voice, a pompously cheerful voice. Turns out the coast was _not _clear. "How's my favourite little Ravenclaw?"

I gave Scorpius a cross between an _I told you a_nd a _Crap what the hell do I do _look. I opened my mouth to correct him, but Scorpius beat me to it.

"Three things wrong with that sentence, Hillman." He said, his voice almost dangerously amicable. "She's not a Ravenclaw, she's not a child, and she's certainly not yours."

Robert turned his gaze to Scorpius and his face darkened slightly, "What's it to you Malfoy? She's not a Slytherin and she's definitely not yours either."

"No, she's a Gryffindor, and that's exactly how I like her." Scorpius replied, his voice beginning to lose its amicable tone.

Robert just stared at him for a moment, "Don't kid yourself, Malfoy. It's not going to happen, you're a _Slytherin_."

Um. What was going on here? How had the conversation suddenly turned so serious? More annoyingly, I had the distinct feeling that I was missing something crucial here...

"And you're a Ravenclaw, thanks for stating the obvious, Hillman. I may not be in your prestigious house, but I do know one from the other." Scorpius replied, his eyes daring Robert to continue.

"Do you know the recent history of the Wizarding World then, Malfoy?" He asked with excruciating condescension, emphasising the last word.

Scorpius' jaw clenched and something akin to anger flashed in his eyes, "I do actually," his voice deceptively light, "and that's why I know that we've progressed so far that attitudes have changed."

Robert snorted derisively, "Like I said, Malfoy. Don't kid yourself."

"Thanks for your concern, Hillman, but I'm doing just fine." Scorpius responded with forced politeness.

The tension was palpable. Perfect time for Rose to cut in, I'd say. "Look Robert, I honestly don't like it when you call me a Ravenclaw, and you know that."

Luckily, or unluckily he turned his gaze from Scorpius to me. He laughed at me. LAUGHED! What the hell? "I mean it, Robert." I bit out.

His response? Tousling my hair and saying "See you in class, Rose."

Where does he get off touching my hair? I wanted to slap his hand away, but he was already strolling self-importantly out of the library.

I turned back to Scorpius to see his hands in fists and eyes staring intensely at Robert's retreating back.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I want to punch him in the face so badly right now." was his tense reply.

"As tempting as that sounds right now, I don't really want to lose my prefect badge over him." I responded, trying to lighten the mood.

His stony exterior cracked slightly as the corners of his mouth quirked up a tiny bit.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said seriously.

Scorpius let out a frustrated groan, "Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Merlin, it's people like him that make me so..." He let out a large breath of air. "Anyway, where were we?"

I looked down at the sheets of paper in front of me, "Honestly, I have no idea."

He leaned back in his seat, stretching out his long legs so that they knocked against mine. "Should we call it a day then?"

I sighed, looking down at my half written notes, "Yeah, I guess."

"What have you got now?" Scorpius asked as he packed up his books.

"Nothing really," I shrugged, "I might just stay here and finish this off."

"Alright, well I'll see you around then." He said, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Scorpius," I cried out suddenly as he was about to round the corner. He turned, his grey eyes boring into me as he waited for me to speak, and it occurred to me that I had no idea why I'd called him back. "Robert, he's an idiot. No, he's an arsehole. You're so much more than..." what was I planning on saying? More than he is? More than your last name? More than I expected you to be? "You're brilliant. And he's an arsehole...and yeah..." I trailed off and my face burned crimson red.

Scorpius gave me a small smile. It was only small, but it was enough. "Thanks Rose."

* * *

_And so the story continues! Let me know what you think about Ingrid and Jack Snoodgelump, about Alex, about Scorpius, about Rose, and about Scorpius and Rose! :D_

_I also just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going overseas soon so the next update might not be until early next year...sorry! :( __ I thought I'd give you all a heads up now in case I don't get a chance to upload another chapter before I go._

___Also, check out a one shot that I wrote on a whim. It's called "On the Wrong Side of History".  
_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd really appreciate a review if you feel so inclined :) There is no quicker way of brightening up my day :D (or motivating me ;)_


	11. Of injuries and taking one for the team

Walking into the common room was like accidentally gatecrashing a funeral- confusing and depressing. The room was silent, the mood heavy, and I had the distinct feeling that I was intruding on something. Even the crackling fire and the warm tones of the room did nothing for the atmosphere. As I walked hesitantly into the room, my eyes lit up as I spotted James- somebody that would tell me what was going on! But my brisk pace towards him slowed down when I realised he was sitting with the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, and everyone looked absolutely miserable.

"James? What's going on?" I asked tentatively.

My voice snapped him out of his reverie and he looked up at me in surprise, "Rose, hey." His expression was pained and it looked like it physically hurt him to say the words, "It's Albus. His arm got shattered by a rogue bludger at practice. Can't play in tomorrow's match."

My mouth dropped open, "What?! Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Bloody pissed is what he is." James replied, "Keeps trying to argue his way out of the Hospital Wing, but Pomfrey's not having it."

"Merlin." was all I could come up with. That was bad .That was really really bad, and this was coming from a person who didn't really care about Quidditch. "I'm so sorry, James… So there's no absolutely nothing we can do about it?"

James sighed, "The chances of Al playing are slim to none, Zoe isn't up to it, and we don't have enough time to train up anyone else! It's just always been Albus, you know? I never thought we'd need to replace Albus!" He put his head in his hands.

"Oh dear... I wish I could help, but I'm pretty useless when it comes to Quidditch. I should go visit Al. I'll be in the hospital wing if you need anything." I patted his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

* * *

James was not joking when he said that Albus was pissed.

"It doesn't even hurt! I'm fine! Can't you see that I'm absolutely fine, woman?!" was what I heard upon entering the Hospital Wing.

It was safe to say that Albus was not having a good time of it.

"Lay back down this moment, young man, and be quiet before I give you another dose!" She snapped, before bustling back into her office, muttering about hot headed boys.

It was safe to say that Pomfrey wasn't having a good time of it either.

Albus let out a groan of frustration before falling back onto his mountain of pillows.

"Hey." I said as I sat down on his bed. "How are you doing?"

"Oh hey Rose." He gave me a rueful smile, "How do you think?"

"Does it really not hurt?" I asked prodding his arm gently.

"Hurts like a bitch."

"Oh Albus." I sighed.

"I just can't believe it happened!" He exclaimed. "It's the first time I've been hit properly by a bludger in years, and it just has to be before our first match. I honestly don't know if I should laugh or cry."

"Well…" I tried to think of something positive to say, "at least it's only your first match, and not the final or something."

Albus sighed, "The thing is, I can still play with my left hand! It sounds arrogant, but I know I could still win the game with just one hand!"

I opened my mouth to utter some more soothing words of comfort when the doors of the hospital wing were flung open and a determined looking James came storming up to the bed with Zoe hot on his heels.

"Rose." He said with steely conviction, and then without further preamble, he dropped the bomb. "I need you to play seeker for tomorrow's game."

"What?" Albus and I reply in incredulous unison.

"We need you as seeker for tomorrow's Quidditch match." James repeated, unfazed by our disbelief.

"What?!" I spluttered again, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"I'm being serious, Rose." He replied with the same unnerving tone.

"Are you okay, man?" Albus asked, "I know everyone's panicking, but let's not be rash here."

"James, c'mon. You're talking about me here. Rose Weasley, who doesn't even participate in family scrimmages for fear of death, and you're asking me to play in a real match? You want me to _fly_?"

The clearly deranged boy merely nodded.

The laughter that was about to burst from my lips died in my throat and the horrible realisation that he was actually being serious began to sink in. "Do you want me to _die_?!" I choked out, incredulous and alarmed. And when that didn't seem to do the trick, I tried another tack. "Do you want to lose the match?!"

"Rose, I've seen you fly. You're good."

"Yes, Rose. Remember when you saved my wand? That was amazing!" Zoe exclaimed encouragingly.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me." I muttered. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"And your reflexes are good too." James interjected.

"Guys, c'mon. _Come on_-" I was cut off by an apple that was suddenly speeding towards my face, and I instinctively ducked and to my horror was suddenly holding it in my hand. I dropped it instantly as if it was poisonous, and looked at Albus feeling utterly dismayed and betrayed. "How dare you!"

I turned to James who was looking at me with a smug expression, Albus with a contemplative with one, and Zoe with an encouraging smile.

Oh Merlin, this was not good.

"No!" I exclaimed outraged, as if the sheer power of my voice could stem the flow of their preposterous thoughts. "No no no no _no_. This is not happening. I can't. No seriously guys. I can't. This is not funny. I can't play Quidditch, I can't even fly for Merlin's sake! I'm scared of heights! Just because I flew that one time with Zoe, doesn't mean I can fly in a Quidditch match! I'll lose the match for you, I can guarantee that. I probably won't even kick off the ground when the whistle blows. I'll just end up running around the Quidditch pitch in the hope that the snitch will fly low enough for me to reach. I can't do it." I looked imploringly into their faces, but the only change in expression was a couple of raised eyebrows. "_Please_."

"Look Rose, you are ten times better at flying than I am." Zoe said soothingly, "Gryffindor needs you. Who else can do it?"

"But, what about all the other people who tried out?" I asked in desperation. "There must be someone else in the entirety of Gryffindor who can fly a freaking broomstick!"

"They were rubbish." James dismissed with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

I shook my head frantically. "Listen guys, that time by the lake was a one off, a fluke. I'm a completely inconsistent flyer, you can't rely on me. I'll let you down for sure. That's the first time you've seen me fly in years, in fact it _was _the first time I'd flown in years. How can you base your opinion on that? And don't you remember that I fell in the lake after that? Did you forget that minor detail?"

"You were never bad at flying, Rose." Albus remarked, "You just didn't particularly like it."

"Didn't particularly like it?" I all but shrieked, "I detest it, I abhor it, I am completely and utterly terrified of it!"

They just all looked at me.

"Please don't make me do it." I begged, lip quivering. "Please."

"I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I didn't believe you could do it." James replied gently, but firmly.

"But I don't want to do it." I said weakly.

Zoe's eyes were sympathetic, but they were vastly outweighed by James' unwavering ones. "Rose, you know the game inside out. Those newbies have got nothing on you."

"What about Albus? There's still a chance that he'll get cleared by Madame Pomfrey!" I cried.

The three unimpressed looks I received expressed their thoughts on that suggestion more clearly than words could have.

"And what would you do if I refused?" I asked.

There was a beat of silence before James replied, "That's just a hypothetical question right?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening." I murmured, it was like all my bad dreams were coming true at once. "Why would you do this to me? Why?! I can't deal with this sort of pressure! Why can't I at least be chaser or something, or beater? Why does it have to be the bloody seeker?!"

"You don't know any of the plays we've been working, and like I said, you've got good reflexes, and you saw the snitch before we did in the Slytherin and Hufflepuff match." James responded.

All I could do was whimper pitifully in response.

"Thank you so much, Rose. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" James gave me a massive bear hug which did little to appease me.

"I hate you all." I said miserably, "I hate you all so much."

"We love you, Rose." Zoe replied, undisturbed.

"You better all give me bloody good birthday presents. Or let's be real here; give bloody good speeches at my funeral."

"You'll be brilliant, Rose." Zoe said.

"For what it's worth, I'd rather you play in my place than anyone else." That _was_ worth a lot coming from Albus. But it still didn't quash my sudden urge to throw up.

* * *

I woke up several times during the night and it was almost a relief when it finally became an acceptable time to get up, so that I could stop stewing over the forthcoming events and my impending doom.

"I think it's really brave what you're doing Rose." Ingrid told me, "Very noble and selfless of you."

"Thanks." I murmured in response.

"And it doesn't really matter what the outcome is. Of course the aim is to win, but I don't think anyone would really mind too much if you didn't catch the snitch."

I hadn't really thought of that. Everyone thought, or knew rather, that I was a shit flyer, so they were no expectations, right?

"I certainly don't care if you catch snitch or not." She grinned at me.

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks Ingrid."

All that Ingrid had done to soothe my nerves was in vain, however, because as soon as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, I was a nervous wreck. The room was alive with anticipation, everyone was chatting away excitedly, proud Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike were placing bets, and I..., I was sitting in the corner having a nervy b.

I had forced down half a piece of toast (was it always this dry and tasteless?) when Ralph suddenly pulled me into his conversation. "Pfft, Alfie here thinks that Ravenclaw's going to win by 30 points. Ridiculous, huh Rose? What do you think it will be, will we win by 50 or 80 points?"

I almost threw up my toast right there and then, and quickly found the nearest exit.

It's safe to say that the morning before the game was a dark time for me. My thought process went something along the lines of: Crap crappity crap crap crap. Which I think was completely warranted, because, let's be honest, I was screwed. What on earth was I doing anyway? What on earth was I freaking doing? I couldn't play Quidditch! I was going to let all of Gryffindor down. Oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin. All I could think of was poor Albus sitting helplessly in the hospital wing, and the only thing that was getting him through his frustration was the fact that there was some miniscule chance that Gryffindor might win anyway.

The miniscule chance that I would catch the snitch.

Shit shit shit shit shiiit. Okay, breathe Rose, breathe. I forced myself to think positively. You are a strong, confident, young woman. You're a Gryffindor, you're a Gryffindor Prefect. You got on O on your past three essays. WHO THE FREAKING CARES ABOUT MARKS AT A TIME LIKE THIS? Holy crap, did I just think that? I must be going mad. I'm mad, that was the only conclusion I could come to. But honestly, marks were not going to help me win a Quidditch match. And my house would _not_ be sympathetic if I whimpered a pathetic "but I got an O on that really hard Potions essay!" after failing to catch the snitch.

Freaking hell, the bleeding snitch was not even my problem at the moment; it was actually getting on a broomstick and surviving a Quidditch game.

I was going to let James down, and Albus down, and the whole team down. Not to mention the whole house, and embarrass myself in front of the whole school.

How would anyone take me seriously as a prefect after this?

I checked my watch. Oh Merlin, 45 minutes until the match began. I couldn't do this. Oh God, I really didn't think I could do this. But if I didn't do it, I'd be letting James and everyone down by default. Oh God, HOW DID I GET INTO THIS SITUATION? Was there a secret passage leading out of the school and into Australia or something? There must be some kind of wizarding school there... and if not, I'm sure I could find some nice beach to relax on in the mean time.

Without thinking my feet led me to the library, and as soon as I entered, my highly strung nerves were soothed slightly by the smell of the books. Shelves and shelves of books. This relief soon disintegrated into frustration and disappointment, however. Disappointed that my sanctuary could not even help me now. After all, what good was a book against gravity, seven aggressive Quidditch players, and the disappointment of your whole house? I all but cried out in frustration as I forced myself not to and knock over a pile of sacredly ancient books and stomped back out.

"Woah there." A voice came from directly in front of me, "Everything all right?"

I looked up to see Scorpius, concerned but with an amused twinkle in his eye. Got an amused twinkle in your eye have you, Malfoy? Well, I'd show him amused twinkle when I was done with him! But as I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, all the fight went out of me and suddenly all that was left within me was despair. I would let the team down, the house down, but what could I do about it? I just looked at him in absolute misery before walking into his arms.

It took him a second to respond, but I think he must've understood the utter distress and desperation painted across my face as his arms wrapped around me and I gratefully sagged into him. Breathing in his scent and snuggling my head into his chest, I had a brief moment of peace of mind. It was if his body was a physical wall between Quidditch and me. A temporary safe haven. He had the tact not to ask any questions and just soothingly ran his hand up and down my back.

It was several moments before I could pull myself away. "Thanks. I needed that."

He brushed off the thanks, "Are you okay, Rose?"

And that was all it took. It was like a pile of rocks hit the bottom of my stomach as reality set back in. "I have to play Quidditch." It was painful just saying the words, accepting the truth.

"What?" He seemed to be waiting naively for the punch line.

"This game. The game in," I checked my watch, oh lord, "half an hour." Seeing his confused face, I continued. "Albus got hit by a rogue bludger in practice yesterday. There's no one to fill in. James is making me play. I have to play Seeker. They wanted to keep it under wraps."

I could almost see his brain trying to process the bizarre information. And then I could also almost see him trying to find away to play down his confusion down in a fruitless attempt to make me feel better, "Wait, so let me get this straight. You're playing seeker in the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match against Sean Pike." Scorpius said dubiously.

"I'm screwed, Scorpius." I looked at him despairingly, "I'm screwed!"

"No Rose, you're not screwed." He replied instantly.

I wasn't buying it, and the anxiety that had been so valiantly squashed was rising back up in full force. "You have no idea, Scorpius. I can't play Quidditch. I can't do it. I can't. The air, it's so high up, and…"

"Rose." Scorpius interrupted, in an attempt to end my tirade, but now that I had started, I was on a roll.

"Oh God, I'm going to let my family down, and the team, and my house…What's the point of having six other players when it comes down to the bloody seeker anyway? It all comes down to one stupid little ball and two stupid people. God, Quidditch is ridiculous, and James is ridiculous, why would he make me play seeker of all positions? Why would he make me play at all? How can I possibly compete against people who have trained for years?" My voice was getting higher and more panicked as I became more and more suffocated by my anxiety.

"Rose. Rose!" Scorpius all but shouted, putting his hands carefully on my shoulders and looking me in the eye. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, Rose. Do you hear me?"

I just stared at him, breathing slightly more heavily than usual.

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but his hands remained on my shoulders. "Okay, just let me think for a moment."

Think? Think?! What more was there possibly to think about?

"Okay." said Scorpius after a moment, his grey eyes boring into mine, "Sean Pike. He's a fifth year, favours his left side, not the fastest Seeker, but he's got a good eye. I hear he's been practicing his Wronski Feint. He'll be thrown to see you out there instead of Potter, might be a bit cocky, so use that to your advantage."

My breathing became a little easier as I nodded. This was quite possibly the most helpful thing I'd heard all day.

"Don't let him intimidate you. He might try all these fancy tricks, but just ignore him, just… imagine you telling him off for being out after curfew or something."

The corners of my lips lifted a little, "Okay, I'll try."

"I've never seen you fly, but you'll be fine. Potter… he's probably asked you to play for a reason, and I trust his judgement when it comes to Quidditch."

Seeing that I still looked a little, or rather, a lot worse for wear, he continued. "If nothing else, just remember that... I never thought I'd say this, but, at the end of the day, it's just Quidditch." The corners of his mouth quirked up a little, and I felt mine mimic his.

He checked the time, "You better go."

But I didn't want to go; going would mean playing Quidditch, facing the team, the school. I just wanted to stay here. In the hallway, with Scorpius.

When I didn't move, he gave me a gentle nudge towards the door.

"I don't want to." I all but whimpered.

Scorpius laughed softly at this.

"I'm serious, can I hide out in the Slytherin Common Room or something? No one would think to look for me there."

He laughed in earnest at this, "But you've stressed for such a long time over this, it would be such a waste of time and energy if you didn't go through with it!"

I didn't find this particularly funny.

He took me by the shoulders and began walking me to the door. "C'mon, I'll be in the stands, you'll be fine."

"Okay," I breathed, "Thanks. For everything."

"Good luck, Rose." He said with a smile that did nothing for my nerves, before turning on his heel and leaving me in the hallway.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to visualise the match, trying to visualise myself flying around on the pitch confidently. I heard footsteps down the hallway and forced myself to start moving towards the changing rooms. I just had to breathe. It was just like Scorpius said, it was just a Quidditch match. Life would go on afterwards, and in three years time, I probably wouldn't even remember this moment. Well… that depended on how badly I screwed up. No, Rose, don't even go there. I just had to go out there and try my best. That's all I could do. That's all anyone could ask of me, really. I had to do this, for James who'd worked so hard, and for Albus who realistically, probably had it worse than me- sitting helplessly in the hospital wing, not being able to do anything. I had to do this.

My parents fought in the bloody war, I could play a freaking Quidditch match.

* * *

_Hello dear readers! _

_Here is your long awaited chapter! Thank you so much for all the lovely messages, they really did spur me on- especially when I got back (not as long ago as some of you might think) and was suffering from a severe lack of motivation and inspiration. _

_Hope you enjoy this one :)  
_


	12. Of peaches, pain, and piggybacks

Dread.

Dread like lead settled in the bottom of my stomach.

I could write a poem about it.  
Dread is like lead.

It...

Yeah I got nothing.

The sheer mind numbing terror had passed, and now all that was left was dread.

Was this what Uncle Harry felt when he walked into the Forbidden Forest to meet Voldemort? Was this the feeling that normal people felt before exams?

I could hear the crowd settling into the seats, getting ready for the match. The shuffling of feet- dread. Whispers of excited conversation- dread. The occasional cheer- dread, dread, dread. A patriotic roar of "GO GRYFFINDOR!" ripped through the changing rooms and I felt a streak of panic shoot through me as my stomach churned. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and the dull, numbing feeling of dread soon settled back in.

My feet followed the team through the hallways on autopilot, my ears deaf to the anxious conversations being exchanged by the teammates, _my_ teammates. Oh Merlin.

What would happen if I just didn't fly when they called my name? Maybe I could just run around the pitch instead...No, I had to do this for Gryffindor, for James, for Albus, and maybe also for myself. Prove to myself that I could do this, prove to all those people in the stands that I was more than just a Rose Weasley prefect, or Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley.

If only I didn't have such an irrational fear of flying.

As the Ravenclaw team got announced, James turned to me. "Are you okay Rose?"

"Um…" My mouth was dry and my brain had turned more or less to mush.

James seemed to understand either way. "I just need you to fly. I've seen you do it, you're great. Forget about the crowd, the ground, the height. Just fly, just feel the wind through your hair, the broomstick between your fingers, and stay in the moment."

I nodded. I guess I could do that.

"And if you happen to spot a little gold ball, go after it…but you know, only if it's convenient for you." He shot me a quick grin.

I couldn't bring myself to smile back.

And then all too soon, the names of the Gryffindor team were being called out. _My_ name was being called out. For a second it didn't register, but then James said gently, "Off you go, I'll be right behind you. I've got your back, Rosie, just fly."

And so with doubtful legs I pushed off the ground and into the stadium. The roar of the crowd nearly knocked me off my broom, but I forced myself to focus. Not to focus on the crowd- oh lord what must all my peers be thinking of me, not to focus on the ground- holy shit I was up high, nor the other team- Merlin's fluffy white beard, they looked buff. I had to get a grip on myself. Everything was just peachy, just peachy. I loved me some peaches, yum yum. Although the fur on peaches was kind of gross. I much preferred a good nectarine…or a plum! What I would do for a nice juicy plum… oh my God I was flying! I was doing okay. Maybe thinking about juicy fruits was a good thing… plums, yum. Bananas, apples, cherries, grapes, watermelon, rockmelon, black melon, what the… argh a black melon was coming at me!

Bludger, Rose. I knew it was a bludger, I honestly did. I do know that there is no such thing as a black melon. I was just distracted… okay? Okay?!

Okay I needed to focus on the game. What had Scorpius said? Something something favours left hand, fancy tricks, pretend you're telling him off… okay. Great work, Rose. Stellar memory. No wonder you're top of the class.

Okay breathe, I just needed to breathe. Everything was juuuust peachy, peachy keen. Peachy like the fuzzy fruit… oh no, not down that road again. Merlin, I needed to pull myself together. Little gold ball, little gold ball, I needed to find myself a little gold ball. Maybe I'd just take a little turn around the other side of the pitch. Good idea, Rose. Avoid the angry Quidditch players, I could do with a bit of me time down the other end. I wonder what the other seeker was doing… wait a minute. Was that him? That blue thing that just sped past me? Oh bollocks, I think it was. He must have seen the snitch! Damn you Sean Pike, I would shake my fist at you if I didn't think I would die taking one hand off my broom. Okay, off you go, gently does it. Alright good, now go broom, go!

Albus had leant me his broom.

I'm sorry, I don't think you got that the first time.

_Albus leant me his broom. _

Albus Potter, the guy who practically sleeps with his state of the art broom under his pillow, let me borrow his broom.

To be completely honest, I didn't really want to take it. Didn't really want to be held responsible for the destruction of his baby, his pride and joy, his one true love... but he bestowed it upon me with such reverence that it felt too rude to refuse. I sure as hell wasn't regretting it now though; I positively zoomed across the pitch! Zooomed I tell you. Felt like quite the badass catching up to other seeker, to be frank. Take that Pike.

Sean Pike, Sean Smike.

But as I levelled with him, and my eyes began searching for the elusive gold ball, I found myself thinking, damn, the snitch really is a hard to find ball. Was it possible that new technology had developed and the snitch had the ability to become transparent so that the seekers couldn't always see it? Surely not.

I was almost in front of Pike now, but I still couldn't see the snitch. All I could see was the freshly cut green grass of the pitch. If I didn't get the snitch soon I was going to stack it, and stack it big time.

And then it hit me. Not the pitch, thank God, but Scorpius' words. WRONSKI FEINT WROSNKI FEINT WROSNKI FEINT rang through my head urgently like alarm bells and I pulled up on my broomstick and changed direction as swiftly as I could.

Holy crap, that was close.

As I rose back up into the air, I felt my muscles loosen up and un-hunched my shoulders. Sean Pike, that little shit. If I ever saw him out even one minute after curfew, I was going to give him detention to an inch of his life. Maybe something like maintaining the Quidditch pitch (watering the field with a muggle watering can perhaps? Or maybe cutting the grass with a pair of muggle scissors...), then perhaps he'd understand the severity of plummeting headfirst into it.

Thank Merlin for Scorpius was all I could say. He deserved something great, that guy. I should get him a medal, or...something gold, and small... with wings... oh my God was that the Snitch by the Ravenclaw goal posts? I snuck a quick look at Pike, but he was still busy righting himself after pulling out of his stupid, poncy Wronski Feint. I couldn't believe my eyes. I sped across to the goal posts, slowing down as I approached it, easy does it. Don't want to overshoot it, it was still hovering. The Ravenclaw keeper saw me approaching and was yelling furiously at his team mates, but it was too late. My fingers had closed around the cool exterior of the snitch and the game was over. Over.

It was over. Over! Oh sweet Merlin, I could get out of the air! Holy crap, we had won! I had caught the snitch and we had won! Not only had I survived, but I had caught the snitch! What was this madness?!

My incredulous eyes met James' beaming grin and I couldn't help mimic his expression. Was I dreaming? Had all this really just happened?

Oh sweet merciful Jesus, was I really this high up? Oh man. Quick Rose, think of plums! Think of peaches and mangos, pineapples! But the thought of tropical fruit only worsened the churning of my stomach and I only just managed to zigzag haphazardly down to the ground before throwing up.

A collective 'ew' momentarily united the students of Hogwarts before the Gryffindor camp started cheering again.

I quickly cleaned myself up and was promptly swept up by the Gryffindor team. "You did it, Rose! You did it!" James was jubilant.

"Amazing, simply amazing!"

Now the crowd was starting to filter onto the pitch, and I was getting slaps on the back from all sorts of people.

"Didn't know you could fly, Weasley!"

"Great game!"

As I thanked people and made my way out on shaky legs, I spotted Scorpius at the outskirts of the crowd and was suddenly struck by the déjà vu. Who would have thought that our roles would have been reversed?

Dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, he stuck out from the hoards of red and gold wearing students milling onto the pitch, and I felt a rush of affection for him. "Scorpius!" I cried as I made my way up to him, "Thank you so much!"

"Congratulations!" He flashed me a smile, and my breath caught a little in the back of my throat...from all the exercise I'd just done. I was just a little out of breath, that was all.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled gratefully at him.

"I did wonder if you could hear me yelling in the stands." He mused.

"You were yelling?" I asked, feeling stupidly happy about this piece of information.

Scorpius shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "There were some tense moments in there, didn't know if you were going to pull out of that dive or not."

I just grinned at him.

Ah, such eloquence. I never cease to astound myself with my own brilliance.

"So," Scorpius continued, "how does it feel to win your first Quidditch match?"

I thought about this for a moment. "You know what? I feel great. Slightly queasy from the flying bit, but other than that, I feel pretty brilliant! Quite invigorated actually!"

"Ready for another game?" Scorpius asked with a glint in his eye.

I looked at the broom hanging limply in my hand, and had the sudden urge to toss it on the ground. "No, actually I think I'll retire now. I've had a short and sweet career in Quidditch, and I think it's time to call it a day."

"Ah, ending on a high. Very wise, very wise indeed." Scorpius nodded sagely.

"I'm so glad you agree."

"He looks like he agrees too." Scorpius said, pointing at a fuming Robert Hillman.

I turned around to see what he was talking about and inadvertently took a step back when my wandering glance felt the brunt force of an unexpected and rather unwarranted death glare. "Good Lord what's his problem?"

"I think his problem is that you just caused the loss of his beloved house." Scorpius replied, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Jeez, what a sore loser." As if he was that angry about a stupid Quidditch match! And it wasn't like he even played.

"Well, I guess that's another good thing that's come out of this match." Scorpius remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"It might have just got Hillman off your back once and for all."

"Merlin, you're right! Who would've thought, Quidditch does have its benefits!" I exclaimed in wonder.

"Wow." Scorpius deadpanned, "What a revelation."

* * *

Pain.

I was in so much pain it was insane.

I could write a poem about it.

The pain was insane,

Like rain down a drain…

Er… that didn't even make sense.

But neither do most of the many of the most probing, beautiful poems, so maybe I could have a career as a poet after all!

Well the pain wasn't like rain down a drain, because I imagine that would be more silky water gliding down in rivets and such. No, think more deep, bone aching pain every time I even so much as moved my pinky.

Needless to say, it was a rather unpleasant surprise to wake to.

The first indication was the twinge, or shooting pain rather, up my side as I turned over to check the time. The second was when I didn't even manage to sit up on the first go. When I finally mustered up the courage to swing my legs over the bed in a bid to get up, I yelped out inadvertently.

"You okay?" Ingrid called from her bed.

"Ingrid!" I yelled gratefully, "I'm dying! I can't move. Everything aches!"

"What?" She leapt over to my bed, before looking at me, rather unimpressed. "You look alright to me."

"Oh my Merlin, I'm so sore, it hurts so much to move." I looked at her woefully. "What's happening to me?"

She threw back her head and laughed. Laughed! The audacity, honestly. "Oh, from Quidditch!"

It was my turn to be confused, "What?"

"From Quidditch, from overusing those muscles that you haven't used in a long time… or ever, you lazy bum."

"Quidditch!" I exclaimed in anger, raising my fist and falling backwards onto my bed. I immediately regretted this, not only because my abs screamed in protest, but because I knew I would have to go through the ordeal of sitting back up again.

It was only the threat, or warning rather, from Ingrid that I was going to be late to Transfiguration with McGonagall that got me up that morning at all.

* * *

**Rose Weasley's profound realisation of the day:**

_This is what it must feel to be 90 years old._

_Seriously. Every step was a struggle. It had never made me more appreciative of my body and my ability to bound through the hallways of Hogwarts, prance through paddocks, or tiptoe through tulips... er that is, if I felt so inclined to do so. _

_Not that I would of course, because I was a prefect of the most dignified kind.  
_

_Either that or it was what if felt like to be run over by a herd of hippogriffs. _

As I entered Transfiguration, I tried to hobble as discreetly as I could. I dropped my bag unceremoniously on the ground, and slowly and painfully lowered myself into my seat.

"Forget to stretch?" Scorpius' amused voice sounded from beside me.

I spluttered incoherently at him for a moment, trying to work out how such a simple thing had not crossed my mind, before I responded with a rather resentful and defensive "No."

"Shame." He replied, "Well, I guess you'll know for next time."

"There will no next time!" I snapped back, glaring enviously at his offensively relaxed form reclining comfortably on the chair. "I can't believe no one warned me!"

"Well, considering the state you were in when I bumped into you, I thought stretching was the least of your problems." Scorpius replied unfazed.

I huffed, "Yeah, well it was then. But unfortunately now it is all of my problems."

"Think about it this way, it's a reminder of your spectacular win- a badge of honour!" Scorpius grinned at me.

And I inadvertently grinned back, before realising that I was supposed to be grumpy about Quidditch and snorted, "Some badge of honour."

"Ah well," he shrugged, "you win some you lose some."

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'no pain no gain'." I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Damn it!"

Scorpius snickered.

I gave him a look.

"Sorry, "he said, "But... yeah I got nothing."

"I've never known so much pain, Scorpius." I moaned miserably, "It's painful to walk, so I sit, but the process of sitting is even more excruciating. I can't believe so much pain can be derived from just sitting on a broomstick!"

Scorpius nodded in understanding, "Yeah, you'd be surprised how taxing playing Quidditch is on the body."

"But I barely did anything! I just floated around the Quidditch pitch the majority of the time!" I exclaimed in dismay.

Scorpius looked at me incredulously, "You did more than float around! That dive was incredible!"

"It was?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Are you kidding me? You were great, Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Wow... well, I find that kind of hard to believe, but thanks."

Scorpius looked at me for a second, before he laughed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so..." Scorpius paused and seemed to think for a moment.

"What?" I asked again.

He shook his head, "Never mind."

"You can't just say never mind!" I cried indignantly, "What am I? What were you going to say?"

Scorpius sighed, "I was going to say unaware. You're so unaware of yourself."

"Unaware?" I asked, torn between feeling insulted and bewildered. "How am I unaware of myself?" I demanded, slightly more defensively than I would've liked.

"You just don't realise."

"Realise what?" I asked, my voice getting more agitated.

"You see yourself as just this, I don't know, swotty prefect or something..."

I opened my mouth indignantly to retort, but Scorpius cut me off. "But you're not. You're funny, and kind, and b... and you just don't realise it! It's infuriating!" He sighed, "But I guess it's part of your charm..."

I actually laughed at this one, "I have charm?" I couldn't help but voice my disbelief at the ridiculousness of this statement.

"It's very particular" Scorpius conceded jokingly, or was he? I was so confused. "Only few see it, your mum and dad for example."

"Har har" I rolled my eyes, before turning my attention to McGonagall as she called the class to order.

The rest of the class went relatively smoothly, and it wasn't until I went to stand up from my table that I was reminded that I had acquired the physical capabilities of a wizened woman. "God damn it, it hurts."

"Fine," Scorpius sighed as he stood up from his table, "get on."

"What?"

"Get on, I'll give you a piggyback ride to your next class. What do you have?"

"You're going to give me a piggyback ride?" I felt like my eyebrows were perpetually half way up my forehead today.

"Yeah," Scorpius shrugged, "weren't you the one who was just complaining about the excruciating pain?"

"Yeah, but..." I couldn't even articulate my thoughts on this ridiculous suggestion. "I'm heavy."

Scorpius scoffed, "I think I'll manage."

"There are other people in the room." I spluttered, looking around.

"So? It's not like we're..." He seemed to take a moment to rethink his wording, "doing anything inappropriate."

I blushed for some bizarre reason, and then blushed some more because I blushed. Oh, what a vicious cycle. "Okay, but we wait until they've all left."

Scorpius shrugged and turned to lean against our table, "Your call."

When everyone had evacuated the room, Scorpius looked at me expectantly. "Ready your highness?"

"Alright piggy, let's go."

"Okay, on three." He instructed, "One, two, three." And I hopped on, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Woohoo, I'm so tall!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "Alright down there?"

"Just dandy." Scorpius replied and started walking.

"Hey, this is kind of fun! Will you take me around like this everywhere?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Scorpius replied amiably, "As long as you don't mind me doing this every once in a while." And then without further warning, leaned all the way forward. And I... embarrassingly, well not quite a scream, but I let out a sound that definitely wasn't very dignified and clung desperately to him for dear life. In fact I think I might've even choked him a little, but he totally deserved it. More alarming was the fact that I'd pressed my cheek to his in my fit of distress, and the slightest turn of his face would result in... well.

I lurched backwards and settled myself back into my original position on his back and resorted to a mild, "Your piggybacks suck."

"I beg to differ!" Scorpius retorted, "Who was the one making exclamations of their delight and joy at having the glorious opportunity of a piggyback ride?"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind." I replied haughtily, "I'm very spontaneous and unpredictable like that, you know."

"Hah spontaneous," Scorpius threw back in my face, "How about some more spontaneous fun then?"

"Well if your so called 'spontaneous fun' is such a frequent occurrence, then it is neither spontaneous, nor fun."

"We'll see about that!" Scorpius replied, and I knew without looking, that he had on a roguish smirk.

He had just begun to execute a foolish and completely un-spontaneous and un-fun manoeuvre when a voice sounded from down the hallway, "Rose? Malfoy?"

We both froze for a moment, before turning to see a puzzled Jack Snoodgelump staring at us.

"What are you doing?"

The profanities waiting on the tip of my tongue to be fired at Scorpius died in my throat, and I made myself return to normal person mode. "Oh um, nothing. I'm just super sore from yesterday so Scorpius here was nice enough to offer me a piggyback ride to my next class." I replied as Scorpius straightened us up.

For some reason Jack had gone kind of slack jawed. "Sore from yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was really nervous, because it was my first time and all, but Scorpius really helped me." I smiled at him.

Jack had turned progressively redder as I spoke, and his eyes flickered rapidly between me and Scorpius.

"You okay, Jack?" I asked, worried that he was having some kind of fit.

"Yep, fine. I'm just going to go now. Bye"" And without further ado, Jack turned and high tailed it out of there.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Scorpius at the same time he asked, "What's wrong with you?!"

"What?" I asked, feeling a little affronted.

"You don't know?" Scorpius turned to look at me with disbelieving eyes, and when I didn't respond, he continued, "You made it sound like we were having sex last night!"

"What?!" I cried in shock. "How did it make it sound like we were having...er, how?!"

"You were banging on about being sore, and how it was your first time. Any normal bloke would have come to the same conclusion!" Scorpius replied indignantly.

"Oh lord." I mumbled as the cold realisation began to sink in. "Oh lord, I did, didn't I?"

Scorpius merely nodded sombrely.

"Quick, run after him! We have to tell him! IT WAS BECAUSE OF QUIDDITCH"! I hollered down the hallway, "NOT BECAUSE WE WERE HAVING-ow!"

I looked at Scorpius in outrage. "You pinched my thigh!"

"Yeah!" Scorpius replied, his voice equally appalled, "Because you were going to announce to the whole world that we weren't having sex last night!"

"Oh," I mumbled deflated, "Well, um... stop touching my thigh you perv!"

I could see him rolling his eyes in my mind's eye at my weak defensive strategies, "I'm giving you a piggyback ride; I can't possibly not be touching your thighs."

I slumped onto his back, leaning my head on his shoulder in defeat. "Well... fine. You win this round, Malfoy."

He chuckled, "Who said anything about winning? I'm just here just being my usual correct self. Doing my duty as Scorpius Malfoy in righting the wrongs in life, helping the needy-"

"Alright alright, I get the picture." I cut him off, before giving in. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Scorpius sighed, "Yeah well, there are worse people I could've been fake shagging."

I thought about this comment for a moment, "I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

Scorpius laughed, "Well-"

"Sh!" I interrupted, slapping my hand over what I thought would be his mouth, but turned out to be his eyes. "Someone's coming!"

"So?" Scorpius replied, although to his credit, he did stop, or maybe that was just because he was no longer able see. "And could you remove your hand please, I was quite partial to my eyesight."

"Er, sorry." I sheepishly removed my hand, before urgently whispering "But seriously, it could be Professor McGonagall or somebody!"

"Like I said," he repeated, "so?"

"Please Scorpius!"

"Alright, alright." He conceded, putting me down, "I really don't understand you sometimes."

"Rose!" A voice behind us called.

I turned to see Albus and immediately felt relieved that he hadn't seen. And then felt weird about feeling relieved. Oh wasn't I just a bundle of complex emotions.

"Albus, hey! You're out of the Hospital Wing!"

"Yeah, just got let out!" He beamed, "I have to say again, spectacular game, simply spectacular!"

I grinned, "Thanks! I still can't quite believe it."

"You should've seen me when Madame Pomfrey mercifully told me the news. Merlin, it was possibly the best feeling ever."

I grinned, "Well, actually it was all really thanks to Scorpius here."

"What?" Albus asked, realising for the first time that Scorpius was standing next to me.

"He was the one who warned me about the Wronski Feint." I told him.

"Really?" Albus looked at Scorpius in surprise, "Well thanks, Malfoy."

Scorpius shrugged, "You would've done the same if you were in my position."

I took a moment to think about this comment; it seemed like kind of a weird remark to make. Was Scorpius just being nice? Because, would Albus really have given information to the Slytherin team? And what position was he in?

Albus' forehead creased and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines, when suddenly his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Um was I missing something here? He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before finding his voice again. And even then it was kind of strangled.

"Do we need to have a talk Malfoy?"

Scorpius smiled slightly and shook his head, "Not yet."

Albus seemed to be struggling to collect his thoughts, his eyes were narrowed, and he kept looking at Scorpius as if assessing him, or as if he was waiting for a punch line. And then, even more confusingly, he had a long look at me.

Finally, after a lengthy silence, he let out a deep breath I didn't realise he was holding. "Well, I would um... tread carefully."

Okay, this conversation was weirding me out. None of what was being said was making any sense. Furthermore, despite saying what may seemed to have been threatening words, Albus didn't seem to be threatening Scorpius at all, it was almost more... warning like? I had no idea. I was beyond bewildered.

"Yeah, thanks Potter." Scorpius replied.

Albus still didn't seem to be satisfied, and opened his mouth, when Scorpius cut him off. "No need to worry, Potter."

"Worry about what?" I burst out finally. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Albus looked at Scorpius before shaking his head, "Don't worry."

"I do worry!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Really Rose, we're just talking about..." Albus paused for a moment.

"Quidditch stuff." Scorpius finished.

They were acting weird. Really weird. But they didn't appear to be willing to divulge, and for all I knew, maybe they were talking about bloody Quidditch.

"You sure?" I couldn't help but try one more time.

Albus sighed deeply, "So untrusting, Rose."

Scorpius shook his head mournfully, "It hurts, Rose, really it does."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Yeah whatever."

Luckily or unluckily, Ralph decided to butt in at that moment. "Hey Albus!" he called as he jogged up to us, "Has a leggy blonde walked past here at any stage?"

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Leggy blonde you say? Do you mean Malfoy here?"

Instead of responding to Ralph's splutters, Scorpius too raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm leggy, Potter?"

Albus cocked his head to the side and looked at Scorpius contemplatively "Yeah I'd say you were leggy."

"Well thanks Potter," Scorpius replied, looking remarkably flattered, "you have quite the set of pins yourself."

I looked between them, confused as to what had just occurred, "Am I interrupting something? Do you want me to leave or something?"

"Aw don't feel bad, Rosie. I think you could join our long legged club, wouldn't you say, Malfoy?" Albus said with a glint in his eye.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Albus, before replying. "Yeah I'd say so, although we might have to get the measuring tape out just to check."

"Yeah, still feeling like the third wheel here." I remarked.

"So no one's seen-" Ralph asked again.

"No McLaggen." Scorpius interrupted with a sigh. "No one's seen your leggy blonde. Trouble in paradise?"

"I wasn't asking you." Ralph retorted snappishly, before stalking off.

"Whatever," Scorpius flicked his imaginary hair over his shoulder, "I bet my legs are longer than hers anyway."

I opened my mouth to reply with an extremely witty quip, when a girl breezed past, stopping when she saw us. "Sorry to interrupt, but has an annoying Gryffindor passed through here?"

Somebody should've had a camera, because it was one of those moments. All six of our brows went up simultaneously as we realised that this was not just any girl. It was a blonde girl. A blonde, leggy girl.

Scorpius, the first to recover, looked at us, before taking a step to the side. "Well I have a selection of two here..." She went to interrupt, but he continued, "If you're talking about McLaggen, however, then he went that way."

"Oh great, thanks!" She gave us a grateful grin, before jogging back in the direction she came from.

* * *

_Hello my lovely readers!  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Let me know what your favourite part was!_

_Also, what do you guys think of the summary? I feel like it's kind of boring and generic, but I'm not really sure what to write instead without it ending up incredibly cliche..._

_Anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts on the matter, and the story in general!_

_Thanks for reading :D _


	13. Of early morning epiphanies and blushing

There he was eating his breakfast.

Just eating his breakfast. Munching on his cereal, and chatting with his friends.

Nothing ground-breaking.

He looked the same as he did yesterday.

I looked around me; everything was the same as always. The great hall was as it always was. Alive with the chatter of hundreds of students, the clatter of cutlery, the footsteps as people trooped in. Everyone caught up in their own world, eating the breakfast they ate every day, talking to their friends they talked to every day. Some surrounded by books, eating and frantically flipping through pages as they tried to cram in some last minute study before an early morning test. Some animatedly chatting about the latest development in their daily lives, some with drooping heads as they fell back asleep in their porridge.

Everything was exactly the same as it was yesterday. And probably as it would be tomorrow.

So why couldn't I stop staring?

It was raining today, and the splatter of raindrops against the windows that kept out the dreary grey Scottish landscape should've dampened my mood, but there was something inside of me that made me feel very alert and rather jittery.

Everything was the same, and yet, everything was different.

My eyes slid on their own accord back to Scorpius. Hair slightly tousled as it always was. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves up, but left his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Did he always leave it untied until just before going to class? Or had I just never noticed?

What was so fascinating about a boy eating his breakfast anyway?

Nothing.

Oh Merlin, I just answered my own rhetorical question. I really must be going mad.

I mean, he wasn't even that good looking. His hair was always sexily tousled, but besides that, he was nothing special was he? Plus, the silvery blonde colour was probably the main reason anyone found him attractive at all. In fact, I bet if he shaved his head, he'd be butt ugly.

Sure his jaw line looked quite defined and lovely as he turned to chat to his friends, but I was obviously sitting too far away to make a proper evaluation. It's not like he was male model in the body department either. It's true he had muscles, but he didn't have a six pack or anything. At least I don't think he did... I didn't get a good enough look at him when he had his shirt off. He definitely had a pack of some kind though... But that wasn't good enough! Rose Weasley demanded the best! It was a six pack, or nothing! I needed a strong, macho man. And was Scorpius particularly muscular?

…

Well, his forearms did look rather nice with his shirtsleeves rolled up...

But if anything, his body was more on the slim rather than burly side, and that just wouldn't do. Nope. Nada. Although his shoulders were rather broad...broad enough for a girl to imagine what it would be like to rest her head on, or what it would be like to be tucked underneath... er… I mean, what it would be like to sling my arm over, because that's what mates do. Yup. Uh huh.

Oh crap, Alex just caught me staring at Scorpius. He raised an eyebrow at me.

Okay, I should just concentrate on eating my breakfast.

Damn it! Now Scorpius had also caught me staring.

I know I said I'd just eat my breakfast, but I lied.

Yup.

Sorry about that.

But to be honest, I'm sorrier that I got caught. By Scorpius I mean.

He raised his eyebrows as well, but not in the inquiring way that Alex had, but rather an amused, yes I did just catch you staring at me, why are you staring? way.

He also grinned at me in a way that did not make my heart flutter.

Pfft, no.

Heart fluttering. Pfft, how stupid was that? It's not like my heart was a butterfly or something that had wings to frivolously flutter around.

PFFT I SAY.

It was more a little flicker.

A tiny eensy weensy little flick. Not even with an 'er'.

Barely noticed it.

And I most certainly didn't smile back at him, realise that he'd caught me staring, turn red and then look away immediately like I'd been caught staring.

Which I had been, but that was beside the point.

Oh Merlin, what was wrong with me?

And I could feel him looking at me right now. Probably wondering why I was acting like such a weirdo.

Which he should really be used to by now, but I guess my weirdness knows no bounds.

I just had to not look at him.

Eat your toast, Rose, just eat the freaking toast.

Yum. Toast.

Now don't chew with your mouth open. Small bites, nice and ladylike.

Don't look, don't look, don't look.

Phew, he's gone back to talking to Alex now.

Annnd...yup. I've gone back to observing.

That's a better way of putting it.

Simply observing.

"Why are you ogling at Malfoy like a creep, Rose?" Ingrid rudely butted in as she plonked herself unceremoniously down next to me.

"Ogling?!" I exclaimed in outrage at her callous and completely erroneous choice of words. "I'm merely _observing." _

"Observing?" She replied, unimpressed. "You've been staring at him for the duration of time it took me to get from the entrance to you at the other end of the room. I'd say that was ogling."

Her expression then morphed into one of shock and realisation and she burst out with something that went entirely against breakfast etiquette, "Do you fancy Malfoy?" Honestly, had she no regard to the fact that I had only just woken up and was not ready to be subjected to such intrusive questions?

"What?" I spluttered, "No! No way! We're just friends! Who are you talking about?"

And then as the question sank in my face morphed into one of deep-seated realisation and panic.

Did I fancy Malfoy?

_Did I fancy Scorpius Malfoy?_

I enjoyed his company, yes.

But I enjoyed Ingrid's company too.

Although I did enjoy the time that time after Quidditch training when he wasn't wearing a...

But that's just like ogling at the male models in Witch Weekly.

Which I did not do, by the way.

I did look forward to Transfiguration classes now that I was sitting next to him...

And just then when he smiled at me. My heart...or something around my heart region. Oh it fluttered god damn it! But it wasn't just a flutter. The freaking butterfly beat its wings like a ferocious Hungarian Horntail.

So the thing to take away from this is that I have a Hungarian Horntail for a heart.

Take me to St Mungos somebody!

No.

Oh sweet merciful Merlin.

I snuck a look at Scorpius.

And it was confirmed.

This confirmation brought on a round of severe heart palpitations through panic or through er, feelings, I didn't know.

I looked frantically around at all the students obliviously, naively, blissfully unaware, carrying on with their breakfast. I almost expected them to burst out into song and dance. Trumpets would blare triumphantly as banners were raised. Or perhaps the foreboding drone of the funeral march would have been more appropriate. But there was nothing.

Nothing had changed, and yet, everything had changed.

Because something inside _me _had changed.

And now I was spouting cheesy nonsense.

But there was no detracting from the fact that I had realised something.

And now I couldn't un-realise it.

_I fancied Scorpius Malfoy._

Shit balls.

"Rose, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to send you into conniptions, it was just a question." Ingrid looked at me worriedly.

"Ingrid," I whispered fearfully, "I fancy Scorpius Malfoy."

Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a wide grin. "Oh my God! Rose!"

"What? No! Why are you so happy?" I exclaimed in abject horror.

"I don't know! It's just exciting, that's all!" She replied, still beaming.

"How is this exciting?!" I cried in distress, "It's not like he fancies me back!"

"Aw c'mon Rose, you don't know that." Ingrid replied.

"I don't like this feeling! It makes me feel weird, and vulnerable, and tingly inside. It's bad for my health! Make it go away, Ingrid!" I clutched desperately at her arm.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and sighed as she detached herself from my iron, "Oh Merlin. Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

I looked over to the Slytherin table only to find that boy inflicting medical problems upon me had left! Gone! Vanished! "Ingrid!" I exclaimed, "He's gone! What do I do?"

"Er yes, Rose. He's probably gone to class." She looked to the people sitting beside us and seemed to be giving apologetic looks on my behalf.

I gasped in horror, "Oh no! Classes! Ingrid, I don't think I can face him, or anyone. I think I need to take the day off."

Ingrid actually laughed at his. "The day off?" she cried in glee, "Rose Weasley wants to take the day off?!"

"Yes, how do you go about these things? Do I need a note, an alibi?" I asked her frantically.

"Wow, you really don't do well with change." Ingrid commented.

"I just need a day to sort out this new development, that's all." I responded, in what I thought was a very rational way.

Ingrid snorted, "What are you going to do? Write a list of pros and cons?"

I paused for a moment too long. "Uh... no?"

"Oh Merlin, Rose!" Ingrid exclaimed, "It's just a little crush! It's not that a big deal! People deal with it all the time!"

"But it's embarrassing!" I cried. "I don't know what to do, how to act anymore!"

"Rose." Ingrid said seriously, with impressive patience, "You don't have to do anything. Nothing's changed; you've just had a little realisation. You just carry on being your delightful self and everything will continue as normal."

"Continue being delightful self, everything carries on as normal." I repeated numbly.

"Precisely!" Ingrid grinned at me. "Now let's get to class."

* * *

He was sitting behind me. Just like he always did in Potions.

I was hyperaware of the fact that he could see me sitting in front of him.

Oh lord, this was pathetic. If I didn't even know how to _sit _around him anymore, how was I supposed to actually interact with him?

Where was Ingrid when you needed her?

Instead, I was stuck here with Albus.

Great lot of use he was.

Oh man, what would he do if he knew I fancied Scorpius Malfoy?

What would my father think if he knew I fancied Scorpius Malfoy?

Oh dear.

But my father's an adult. A rational, level headed adult, who is not too quick to pass judgement.

Kind of.

But wait, my mother is! She'll talk some sense into him!

But wait again! No one has to even know, because it is highly unlikely it will ever amount to anything anyway!

Hooray?

Er.

Hm.

We'll have to work on that one.

For now, I just had to focus on being my usual delightful self. Ingrid had specifically instructed me not to be nonchalant.

Actually she instructed me not to _try _and be nonchalant. But eh, semantics.

"Psst." I heard from behind me. "Psssst!"

Jeez, some people were so rude. It was the first class of the day, surely they could've conferred over breakfast if it was so urgent.

"PSST!" Merlin, couldn't they see that some people in the in the class were trying to work?

Silence.

Thank Merlin they stopped, my wavering concentration could not deal with any other distractions today.

"PSSSSSTT!" Oh come on!

I turned around in my seat to give my best swotty Prefect glare when my gaze met Alex's and saw the Mission Make Malfoy Malfunction hand signals he was giving me.

My glare turned into a look of incredulity and frustration. Really? Now?! He wanted to do this _now?_

I made some furious hand movements in an attempt to express my disapproval, and he quickly replied with some equally forceful gestures. My eyes slid to Scorpius, but luckily he was still busying himself with collecting ingredients.

After some more meaningful signalling, we came to the conclusion that we'd speak after class. Well, I did anyway. Alex could just deal with it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked for the hundredth time, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Yes Rose." Alex responded for the hundredth time. He was actually being quite patient about it, considering.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Just think about the results, the look of shock, the dulcet tones of that sure to be girly squeal, the vacant air between the ground upon which he involuntarily leaps from, and most importantly, bragging rights forever." Alex looked off into the distance, losing himself momentarily in his rosy dreams.

I wasn't so convinced.

"Couldn't we have done this somewhere else though?" I probed in a last ditch attempt, "Surely there's somewhere else we can scare him besides his dormitory."

Alex snapped out of his reverie, "Listen Rose, when Scorpius enters the dorm, he thinks he's alone. He's safe, away from prying eyes, away from the incessant chatter of students, he's in a place of rest, of peace and calm, of solitude and sanctuary. His guard his down, our chances UP!"

I rolled my eyes. Clearly, Alex's optimism had spiked his flair for dramatics. It'd probably be in my best interests to just listen to his plan, so I could avoid listening to any more of his motivational speeches.

"But how am I going to make it through the Slytherin Common Room without drawing attention to myself?"

Alex's eyes lit up, "With this!" He thrust a Slytherin rugby jumper at me.

I looked at the jumper doubtfully, "That doesn't hide my face, or my hair, or…"

"People see what they expect to see." Alex snapped, finally getting sick of my excuses. "Now get in there and do your thang!"

I ignored the fact that he'd just said 'thang', and followed him into the Slytherin Common Room as casually as I could. I was so nervous about being recognised and frogmarched out of the room, that I barely took in my surroundings. It wasn't until Alex all but pushed me up the stairs and into the boys' dorms that reality set in. It was so strange being in their dormitory. I felt distinctly out of place. And overcome with curiosity. Which bed was Scorpius'? What stories had been told in here? What secrets shared, and pranks plotted? I had the sudden urge to rifle through trunks and satisfy all the unanswered questions I hadn't realised were burning inside of me. My musings were cut short, however, by Alex's urgent warning, "Quick! He's coming, positions!"

It was a bucket of icy cold water over me, as I remembered that I wasn't just here for a guided tour of the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory, and was actually here to accomplish a mission. Putting my game face on, I ducked behind a drape (inspired, I know), and ran over the plan that Alex had drilled into my head. Jump at him first, make contact, and then scream in his face as he turned around. I took a breath, okay, I could do this.

The door swung open and the target entered the scene. I heard a dull thud- presumably his bag being dropped on the floor. All clear. Through the drapes I saw him stretch, before shrugging off his jumper. I waited with baited breath.

"Alex?" He called. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Yup, in the bathroom." Was Alex's cool reply.

Scorpius loosened his tie and reclined on his bed.

Oh lord. How long was he going to stay like that? Was he going to sleep? Had I missed my opportunity already? Was I stuck behind this curtain forevermore?! Or maybe now was my chance! But how could I pounce on him when he was on his bed? Wait a minute, maybe…

No Rose. Don't go there. Bad mind, bad. Stay focused. Eyes on the prize. You want girly scream. Scorpius is girly. Okay. Cool. Hm.

I stiffened, hearing the bed creak as he got up and sauntered towards me.

It was now or never.

I leapt out with pizzazz, latching onto him and roared in his face as he turned towards me. It was perfect. The timing, the execution- flawless. Alex would've been impressed.

…

Scorpius wasn't.

His hair blew slightly away from his frustratingly indifferent face as the curtain fluttered back into place, but that was the only change to his entire being.

"Seriously?" He asked in the manner of a weary mother, at the same time I exclaimed "Seriously?!" in the manner of an irritated child.

"How'd you even get up here?" His question died on his lips, however, as his eyes fell onto the jumper I was currently wearing, and I was finally rewarded with some form of outward emotion. At first his eyebrows shot up, he then looked strangely pleased, then mildly confused. "Why are you wearing my Quidditch jumper?"

"What?" I spluttered incoherently.

"Why are you wearing my Quidditch jumper?" He repeated with a little more conviction, a pink tinge gracing the tops of his cheekbones.

"This is yours?!" I stammered out, looking down at the top, positively mortified.

"Yeah, it has my name written on the back." Scorpius replied impatiently, "So how come you're wearing it?"

I felt my face burn and my mouth opened and closed a few too many times, "I, um… er… you know, um, umm… It's cold." I finally blurted out.

Scorpius eyes had gradually been getting narrower and narrower each time I stumbled over a word, and by the time I managed to get my answer out, his face was the epitome of suspicion. He gave me a long look, before turning on his heel and barging into the bathroom. "ALEX!"

"Oi!" Was Alex's annoyed response.

"Why would you do that to me?!"

"What?"

"Don't give me that!"

"I was doing you a favour?"

That was the last I heard before the door slammed shut, and all that reached me were muffled yells.

This at least gave me a chance to try and work out what just happened. And also to quickly pull off the incriminating jumper. I turned it over and saw that it did indeed have MALFOY written boldly on the back of it. Oh Merlin, how did I always manage to get myself into these situations? And what on earth were they fighting about in the bathroom? What had I done?!

I folded up the jumper neatly and placed it on his bed. Was that too much? Should I have simply tossed it on bed? Or even on another bed?

I didn't have a chance to make any changes, however, as the door was flung open and an unremorseful, positively gleeful Alex emerged, followed by an angry Scorpius. His eyes were all stormy and intense.

It was kind of sexy.

Erm.

Ahem.

…

Yeah… I went there.

"You took it off" Alex remarked.

I glanced at Scorpius nervously, "Um yeah."

"Shame, it looked better on you than him." Alex grinned, looking sideways at Scorpius.

My forehead creased in disbelief, "It was a dress on me."

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Scorpius got there first. "Enough, Alex."

"Sorry about wearing your jumper!" I jumped in, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no, I don't blame you." Scorpius shrugged off the apology, before staring meaningfully at Alex.

"Hey," Alex retorted, "like I said in there…"

"I heard you the first time," Scorpius interrupted, "and I still don't accept it."

Alex merely sighed, "You'll thank me one day."

"Don't think I will." Scorpius replied.

"But don't tell me you didn't feel at least a momentary-"

Alex's voice disappeared mid speech as Scorpius' spell hit him. His mouth continued moving furiously and he gave Scorpius some rather expressive hand gestures.

"Sorry about him," Scorpius said to me, taking me by the arm and leading me out of the room. "Let's just get on with the day, shall we?"

"Um," I looked back at Alex, "okay."

"Had a good day today?" He asked conversationally.

I almost laughed that one, "You don't even want to know…I really am sorry about before."

"Oh no, don't worry about it." He shrugged it off, "It's just something between me and Alex."

I looked at him searchingly, "If you're sure…"

He grinned, "I am, now I believe we have a brilliant Transfiguration assignment to hand in!"

My jaw dropped. The Transfiguration assignment was due today! In all that had transpired today, the all important assignment hadn't even crossed my mind! Merlin's straggly grey beard, I really was going mad. Merlin's straggly grey beard?! I meant fluffy white beard! Fluffy and white like a puffy cloud on a perfect summers day!

Argh Scorpius Malfoy, what are you doing to me? I looked at the tall figure strolling casually along next to me, and wondered what he was thinking. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

It wasn't until I went to sleep that night and lay in bed rewinding the strange chain of events that had occurred, that I realised I'd made Scorpius Malfoy blush.

I made Scorpius Malfoy _blush. _

I still didn't really understand why he did, but I must have looked really odd, lying in bed with a massive grin on my face.

Okay, and I might've had a little giggle as well.

And fine, Ingrid might have yelled, "Why are you cackling to yourself in bed you weirdo?! Some people are trying to sleep!"

But it was worth it when I replied with a tantalising, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

There was a loaded pause.

Finally she cracked, "Damn you."

I cackled some more after that.

* * *

Hello my dear readers!

Thank you so much for your patience! I know it's hard waiting for me to update, but life is super busy at the moment. I've got lots of exciting stuff going on in my life right now, and sadly that doesn't leave much time for writing :( The more I'm caught up in real life, the less time I have to think about Rose and Scorpius, and the less I think about them, the fewer ideas I generate, and the fewer ideas I have, the less I want to write. Basically when I wanted to write, I didn't have time. When I finally had time, I didn't want to write. It's a vicious, vicious cycle.

Anyway, enough about that.

Thank you so so much for your reviews for the last chapter! I was so overwhelmed by your lovely comments :) And thanks for all the reminders after that as well ;)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
